Shinobi en Tristain
by chivotenkai
Summary: Todos sabemos que Saito fue el familiar de Louise... ¿Qué pasaría si cierto shinobi fuera en su lugar? (clasificación T por el momento)
1. Chapter 1

Otra semana, otro documento que se sube ja ja!

Bueno, esto podría considerarse el comienzo de una nueva historia, el principio se basa exactamente al canon original pero las cosas irán cambiando.

Aunque parezca increíble, todavía no he realizado mi guion argumental pues no he tenido de volver a verme el anime, por lo que intentaré hacer las cosas sobre la marcha... creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a trabajar a contrarreloj.

**Quiero agradecer a Akane Kinomoto** , pues su comentario me animó a intentar a escribir con este otro estilo de escritura. Aunque solo será en esta historia por el momento ya que si no, tendría que reescribir todo y sería una locura.

Ahora comencemos con el capítulo

.

.

.

* * *

Era el amanecer de un bonito día en lo que era una gran extensión de la naturaleza en el que en medio, había una edificación muy curiosa: Una torre céntrica rodeada de cinco torres más pequeñas colocadas de forma específica y conectadas por murallas.

Pero dejémonos de fijar en el escenario y centrémonos por la habitación de una de dichas torres:

Un dormitorio bastante amplio, armarios, una bonita mesa con sillas y otros tipos de elementos que no pueden faltar así como una cama bastante grande en la que se haya nuestra estrella de la mañana.

En la cama estaba descansando una chica de aspecto pequeño y de cabellos largos rosados que con los rayos de luz de la mañana, su sueño termina abriendo así sus grandes ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

Tras despertarse, realiza el tradicional hábito de la mañana: Peinarse, ponerse una blusa, las medias largas y una extraña capa. Cabe destacar que lleva un símbolo de un pentagrama en el cuello.

Por último, se fija en su mesa para tomar lo último que necesitaba, una varita. Con sutileza coge su instrumento para la magias lista para empezar el día.

.

.

**First kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History**

.

{Naruto y Louise se están besando en una barca en el medio del lago}

**.****  
****Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta**

.  
{Resulta que era un sueño de Louise que despierta rápidamente. Naruto que dormía placidamente es despertado por un furiosa maga rosada con una fusta en busca de un castigo inexistente}

**.  
****Tsuki ga futatsu kienai sora Arienai koto da yo ne**

{Se ven varias escenas de Louise, tales como intentando hacer un hechizo que termina en fracaso con una explosión y de fondo se puede ver a un Deidara llorando de orgullo sin saber por qué}

.  
**Hajimete da yo! Konna kimochi Yake ni koko ga kokochiyoku****  
****natte yuku**

{Naruto sale como está tomando ramen en Konoha, luego como está con un collar ridículo y parece tener una cara expresión de injusticia. Por último una escena en la que aparecen unos clones barriendo y lavando la ropa interior mientras el original entrena bajo la luz de las dos lunas}

**Moshi kimi ga… Tsumazuite ochikonde mo**

{Se puede ver escenas de presentación: Kirche con su salamandra de fuego, Tabitha con su dragón , Montmorency con su sapo y Guiche con su topo}

.**  
****Boku ga gyutto! Kimi o zutto! Dakishimete ageru**

.

{Ahora pasan a escena la doncella Siesta, la princesa Henrietta y muchos más conocidos terminando en el director Osmand fumando}  
**  
****Sweet kiss mada samenai ano hi deaeta Story**

{Una encapuchada de pelo verde convoca un gigante golem de piedra en frente de nuestros protagonistas}  
**Hora Kimi no mahou kakete Negai wa kitto kanau kara**

{Los ojos de Naruto cambian de color y el Golem se ve atraído a los jóvenes mientras la heroína convoca un hechizo que causa un gran halo de luz}

.  
**First kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History**

**{Naruto y Louise estan juntos volando encima del dragón de Tabhita}****  
****Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta**

{Entonces Naruto es atrapado en ambos brazos por Kirche y Siesta que provoca la ira y celos de Louise que desencadena la caída del Jinchuriki.

La escena termina con Louise con su varita y Naruto con un extraño kunai en sus manos y una espada en su espalda}

.

.

**Capítulo 1: La maga y el shinobi**

_._

* * *

_–Bienvenidos al segundo año de la academia, felicidades por haber pasado–_ La voz provenía de una de las salas que claramente era un aula ya que todos los asientos estaban dirigidos en vista de un asiento con mesa más grande y una pizarra.

La persona que hablaba estaba un poco más allá de peso y vestía con un ridículo sombrero.

_–Me han asignado para el comienzo de este año en la escuela de magia Tristain , soy la señorita Chevreuse. Mi especialidad es la tierra y soy más bien conocida como Chevreuse la arcilla.–_ La voz de la persona era ahora identificada como la profesora de este segundo año escolar, mientras observaba a su clase de la cual algunos estaban un poco distraídos en una adolescente bastante dotada de pelo rojo y piel muy bronceada.

_–Ahora bien, este año nos centraremos en el elemento de tierra. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son los cuatro grandes elementos de la magia?–_ Con esta pregunta, la profesora terminó su discurso al mismo tiempo que un joven del aula levantaba una rosa como señal de pedir turno para responder mientras se levantaba del asiento. _–Fuego, agua, tierra y viento forman los cuatro elementos. ¡Qué casualidad, yo también soy usuario de tierra! Soy conocido como: Guiche , el bronce_.– Terminando así su respuesta con una pequeña reverencia y colocando la rosa en la boca, al mismo tiempo, la chica con el mismo color de pelo de Guiche que estaba al lado puso cara de " se está pasando de chulo otra vez"

–Gusto en conocerle señor Gramon. La tierra es el principio de la magia que permite la creación de todas las cosas. Para entenderlo mejor, me gustaría mostrarlo directamente con una demostración básica de la alquimia– Dijo la profesora al sacar unas rocas de su manga y de la misma, su varita y con unas palabras, las rocas brillaron y cambiaron a una tonalidad dorada metálica.

_–¿E-es eso oro?–_ Preguntaba la adolescente de piel bronceada.

_–No, es solo metal–_ Respondía la profesora, haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a sentarse en decepción.

–Ahora... que alguien más lo intente– Sugería la profesora del elemento tierra. Entonces, comenzó a fijarse en sus estudiantes hasta topar su vista a una chica de pelo rosa que estaba tomando notas.

_–Tu, la que está ahí... ¿Tu nombre?– _Chevreuse Preguntó a la chica. La chica en cuestión dejó de escribir y miró un poco extrañada a su profesora.

–Louise, Louise de la Valiel– respondió la ahora identificada Louise mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Al mismo tiempo la clase entera se puso nerviosa y uno de los estudiantes se decidió a levantar la mano para poder hablar.

–Profesora– Decía el chico rubio regordete con la mano ligeramente levantada.

–¿Sucede algo? Preguntaba la profesora extrañada.

–Tal vez debería reconsiderar el sugerir a Louise... es peligroso– Toda la clase estuvo conforme con las palabras del chico e incluso la chica de piel bronceada admitió que prefería salir ella antes que la señorita de la Valiel, lo que provoca el enfado de esta y como no, como guinda del pastel , la profesora preguntaba a los alumnos "¿Peligroso, que tiene de peligroso los principios de la alquimia?" Lo que hizo que Louise se hartara de todo y acepto en voz alta ir como voluntaria a realizar el ejercicio de alquimia.

Al empezar a bajar por las escaleras, toda la clase actuó por instinto y se refugió en las mesas para ponerse a cubierto, excepto una extraña joven de pelo azul con gafas que fue mas lista y decidió salir del aula... eso sí, sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

_–Piensa con fuerza el metal que quieres formar con la alquimia– _Explicaba la maestra mientras Louise tenía una gran concentración sosteniendo su varita. En ese instante, la maga novata apuntó a las rocas mientras recitaba el hechizo que provocó que las rocas brillaran con muchísima fuerza.

{Momentos antes, sala del director}

_–Al parecer este año comenzó sin problema alguno–_ Sonaba la voz de una persona anciana con tranquilidad.

_–De hecho, así es–_ Esta nueva voz, era perteneciente a una mujer

_`Como director, no existe otra cosa que pueda desear–_ La voz del anciano era identificada como la voz del director de la escuela de magia Tristain. Tranquilamente cogió una pipa de su escritorio y comenzó a fumar tranquilamente. Pero eso duro poco ya que la voz perteneciente a la mujer que tenía el pelo de color verde utiliza su magia para quitarle la pipa.

_–Como secretaria, controlar su salud es parte de mi trabajo, Osmand-sama–_ La asistenta comentaba tranquilamente mientras escribía sus informes.

_–¿Es que planeas privar a un pobre viejo de uno de sus pocos placeres, señorita Longueville?_ –Se quejaba el director del centro mientras realizaba cierta acción inapropiada

_–Por favor deje de tocar mi trasero–_ La secretaria dijo sin perder la compostura y en el mismo momento, el anciano obedeció para hacerse el loco.

_–Y también deje de actuar como si tuviera Alzheimer cuando estás en un momento no favorable.–_ Volvió a replicar la señorita Longueville

en ese momento, es como si el director tuviera una bombilla encendida en la cabeza y Osmand quiso aprovechar para cambiar de tema. –_¡Oh! ¿No es mañana la ceremonia de invocar familiares para los de segundo año?– _

En ese preciso instante mientras la secretaria gruñía por el cambio de tema bien jugado, un pequeño ratón salía de entre las piernas mientras el viejo seguía con su discurso.

_–Un familiar es un eterno sirviente, un amigo e incluso actúan como nuestros ojos y oídos–_

Osmand recogía al ratón del suelo mientras empezaba a decir bonitas palabras sobre su familiar que era el ratón que ahora disfrutaba de un pequeño alimento que le había dado el anciano. Al mismo tiempo, el ratón hablaba en su propio idioma animal que el mismo director parecía entender.

_–Vaya, blanca y con una G-en serie... pienso que la señorita se vería mejor en negro, ¿No lo crees?–_ Afirmaba el director al ratón tras recibir la información acerca de la secretaria a manos de su preciado familiar.

_–Osmand-sama, si vuelva a hacer eso, lo reportaré a la junta–_

La secretaria se encontraba ahora mismo enfadada y detrás del director de magia... el cuál se volteo rápidamente para defender su "inocencia"

_–¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo por porque espié su ropa interior, no debería adelantarse a los hechos!–_

El director derramó la gota que colmaba el vaso, ahora estaba recibiendo patadas en su trasero por la asistenta mientras pedía perdón de una forma un poco aburrida y cómica para los espectadores. Pero el castigo se vio interrumpido por una explosión en una de las aulas.

–_¿Qué fue eso?_– Osmand preguntaba.

_–Tal vez fue otra vez esa chica...–_ respondió con tranquilidad la señorita Longueville.

_–¿Te refieres a la tercera hija de la familia De la Valiel?–_

{{Volvamos al aula}}

Efectivamente, como debería pasar tras una explosión, todo estaba chamuscado. Se podía apreciar como Louise estaba en su sitio con la ropa destrozada y chamuscada pero con la cara de "¿Que paso?

_–Por eso dije que no lo hicieras–_ La peli roja replico a Louise.

–Parece que cometí un pequeño error– La que podría ser una aprendiz de las enseñanzas de Deidara-sempai dijo mientras se limpiaba su cara con un pañuelo

_–¿Cómo que un pequeño error?–_ Se quejaba el rubio regordete mientras que el otro rubio, Guiche parecía más enojado. _–¡Incluso ahora, tu rango de éxito es cero!–_

Muchos empezaron a decir el mismo apodo a la chica "Louise la cero" mientras que la profesora se encontraba desmayada en el suelo de la clase.

* * *

{{Mas tarde}}

realmente la chica estaba más allá de sus cabales, tras salir de la oficina del director, tuvo un encuentro con la rubia que estaba sentada junto a Guiche, la pelirroja de gran pechonalidad y la peli azul que parecía más interesada en la lectura... las dos primeras se burlaban del probable castigo que había recibido cuando en realidad no sufrió ninguno debido a que la culpa era de la profesora al no hacer caso de las advertencias de los estudiantes.

tras eso, se siguieron burlando de ella por ser una fracasada en la magia y de cómo fallaría en la invocación, en ese instante la joven chica con problemas de altura que podríamos definir como una Loli con un probable carácter tsundere explotó en furia alegando que su familiar sería el mejor, el más hermoso, sagrado y poderoso familiar.

La escena cambió, ahora nos situábamos en la noche, la habitación de la señorita de piel bronceada que estaba disfrutando de un baño mientras meditaba sobre la zero. Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada.

_–¿Ya es la hora? ¡Espera , Styx!–_ gritaba la chica des de su bañera.

_–¿estás ahí, Kirche? Soy Perisson._– respondía la voz que estaba tras la puerta.

La ahora identificada como Kirche se levantó de la bañera pensando en su pequeño error, ya que el nombre que había dicho, era el del chico con el que se había citado para el próximo día.

Con su varita, hizo que la toalla se arremolinara en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sacaba ropa interior de sus cajones.

Mientras, en otro lugar ,la señorita Louise se metía en la cama recordando las palabras que había pronunciado antes a las tres chicas sobre el tema del familiar.

.

* * *

{{Día de la invocación de familiares, exterior de las clases}}

.

_–Finalmente , hoy es la ceremonia de la invocación. Mientras que es la primera prueba del segundo año en la academia, es igualmente un día santo como nobles ya que se reunirán con su eterno compañero y familiar–_ Pronunciaba emocionadamente una persona de edad media con calva y un báculo que podríamos pensar que es un profesor de la academia.

_–Que divertido será, me pregunto cómo será el familiar que invoques–_ Kirche mencionaba a Louise de una manera divertida e insultante haciendo enojar a la zero.

Las invocaciones fueron interesantes, el primero de ellos sacó un ojo-insecto.

_–Seguro que sacar un familiar así, es una deshonra para la familia–_ Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios que estaba junto con Guiche

–Estoy seguro de que invocaras un grandioso y amoroso familiar, Montmorency– Guiche respondía a la ahora identificada como Montmorency.

_–¡Por supuesto!–_ Fue la respuesta de una exaltada Montmorency.

_–El familiar que se invoca siempre es el adecuado para su maestro–_ Respondía de forma melodramática el rubio mientras era llamado para realizar la invocación y tras un cantico un poco dudoso de masculinidad logró su invocación... un topo grande.

Aunque otras eran peores como el sapo de Montmorency y otros mejores, como la salamandra de fuego que acaba de sacar Kirche, ideal para reafirmar el apodo de esta: "Kirche la ardiente"

_–¿Bien, eso es todo?_ Preguntaba el profesor al ver a todos sus alumnos con sus invocaciones.

_–No, todavía falta la señorita Valiel–_ Era la respuesta de Kirche con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa pensando en el fracaso de la chica Valiel.

Louise se encontraba en el centro de las miradas y a su alrededor estaban todos los estudiantes esperando, muchos de ellos la estaban llamando por su apodo y otros decían que no conseguiría nada.

_–Ya que eres orgullosa, estoy segura de que invocaras algo más sorprendente que esto, Louise–_ Fueron las palabras de Kirche mientras acariciaba a su ardiente familiar.

Ahora Louise tenía la concentración y estaba dispuesta a invocar a su familiar. Ahora tenía la varita sujeta con firmeza mientras comenzaba con el cántico del hechizo

_–A mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo–_

Muchos se extrañaron de las palabras que usaba, Guiche respondía que al menos era original.

_**–Al santo, hermoso y mas que poderoso familiar, te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto... ¡Responde a mi llamado!**_**– **Terminaban sus palabras mientras agitaba su varita en el aire para terminar con una explosión que provocó un gran humo.

Claramente, todos decían que era nuevamente un fracaso hasta que Guiche preguntaba por el bienestar de Montmorency ya que esta parecía estar como sorprendida y no fue hasta que levantaba su mano de forma incrédula , señalando a la dirección de Louise vieron lo sucedido... había un chico inconsciente en el suelo delante de Louise.

–¿Un humano?– Era la voz de un estudiante –No me importa como se mire, parece un plebeyo– –Un plebeyo raro– Estas eran las voces de otros estudiantes mientras que Louise estaba al borde dl pánico por haber invocado a un extraño adolescente con extrañas ropas y pasando por sus mente el mantra que se había propuesto cumplir –¿Este.. este.. es mi santo, hermoso y mas que poderoso...familiar?–

Louise veía como el muchacho roncaba.

.

* * *

{{Konoha, momentos antes}}

.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba feliz, por fin había vuelto a Konoha tras un largo periodo de tiempo a causa de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, un sannin de la hoja, escritor famoso y auto proclamado como un súper pervertido.

Izumo y Kotetsu, los eternos vigilantes, sonrieron al ver como Naruto entraba a través de las puertas con gran ilusión, tras eso, lo que hizo fue subirse a lo alto de un poste para poder ver Konoha en su conjunto.

_–¡Que emoción, no ha cambiado nada...Konoha,¡ Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto!–_ Esas eran las palabras de Naruto mientras agitaba el puño en el aire. Estaba disfrutando, sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo.

_–¡Naruto! Naruto, ¿Eres tú?_– Naruto escuchó la voz de una chica llamándolo, decidió mirar a la calle pare ver a la chica en cuestión y no le fue difícil en reconocerla: Sakura Haruno.

_–¿Cuándo regresaste, Naruto?–_

_–Justo ahora..– _El Uzumaki descendió de un salto desde lo alto del poste._ –Cuánto tiempo, Sakura-chan– _Naruto terminó su frase con una amigable risa. Sakura parecía estar observadora y se sorprendió por algo.

_–¿eres mal alto que yo, no?_ Naruto parecía como si no le importara mucho y realizó las típicas medidas de altura confirmando las palabras de Sakura como si no fuera importante... todos recordamos que Naruto era el "pequeño" del equipo 7

_–(Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte durante todo este tiempo sin verte)–_ Era el pensamiento de la discípula de Tsunade mientras se ponía el dedo en la cara_. –¿Crees que ahora me veo más femenina?_– Fue la pregunta de la Haruno un poco sonrojada, Naruto simplemente decidió responder mientras realizaba la "nice guy pose_" –No te preocupes, no has cambiado nada-ttebayo.– _Estas palabras provocaron 3 reacciones por parte de tres de los presentes: Sakura se cruzó de brazos enfadada, Naruto se quedo en stop extrañado por la reacción de Sakura y Jiraiya lamentaba que su alumno fuera muy denso en ocasiones.

_–Naruto-niichan–_ Una fuerte voz llamaba a nuestro joven protagonista pero para cuando fue a mirar, una nube de humo se elaboró debido a la utilización de un jutsu.

_**–Orioke-no jutsu–**_ La voz de la persona que había llamado a nuestro rubio favorito había sido sustituida por la voz de una mujer que estaba en una posición provocativa y con unas pequeñas nubes de humo colocadas estratégicamente como única ropa. Sakura puso la cara de "¿qué huevos?" mientras que Jiraiya... bueno, es Jiraiya... todos sabemos su reacción.

La técnica del orioke se deshizo mostrando a la persona que la había usado: Konohamaru Sarutobi. –¿Qué te pareció? ¡Seguro que se te cayó toda la baba! Eran las palabras del nieto del difunto tercer Hokage. Esto solo fue recibido por una ligera risa de Naruto.

_–Konohamaru, yo ya no soy un niño... tu tampoco deberías usar esas técnicas–_ respondía sabiamente el Uzumaki.

–(Veo que no solo has madurado físicamente, me entristece decirlo, pero te has vuelto más maduro...conociéndote, seguro que has aprendido muchos jutsus increíbles)– Eran los pensamientos de Sakura mientras estaba un poco sonrojada y Naruto levantaba su puño al aire.

_–¡Eso es muy flojo!_ Observa y aprende el jutsu erótico definitivo que he desarrollado!– Gritaba Naruto con un aura de fuego.

–(Un nuevo orioke no jutsu..)– Era el pensamiento tranquilo de Sakura antes de darse cuenta de los hechos y ponerse en modo "puños felices". Haciendo que en el momento que Naruto estaba a punto de realizar la técnica, un súper puño de Sakura le golpeó mandándolo lejos, sin embargo pasó algo que nadie se lo esperaba... Naruto desapareció en un destello verde o para la perspectiva de Jiraiya... un agujero verde. Sin embargo, la que estaba en terror era Sakura.

_–Oh, no... ¡He desintegrado a Naruto!_

_._

* * *

{{Volviendo al mundo mágico de las piruletas... quiero decir, academia Tristain}}

_–¿Quién eres tú?– _Louise preguntaba al chico que parecía despertarse, sin embargo... nuestro buen amigo no entendía ninguna de las palabras que decía la chica.

_–¿Qué es este lugar?..¿Dónde estoy?– _Naruto no se estaba fijando en la chica, más bien en el entorno que le era totalmente desconocido para él.

_–Parece que no me entiende...¿De dónde eres plebeyo?_ Preguntaba de nuevo la chica "Zero"

Naruto sin embargo seguía ignorando la apariencia en cuestión de la chica, el no podía identificar el idioma ya que el japonés era el único idioma usado en las naciones elementales. Entonces empezó a fijarse en la multitud, todos ellos parecían llevar las mismas ropas hasta que se paró en ver a una chica de piel morena que tenía un busto que podría llegar a rivalizar con Tsunade.

_–Bueno, por lo menos cumplió con la gran declaración... no puedo creer que convocara a un plebeyo–_ Dijo Kirche antes de empezar a estallar en carcajadas todo el grupo.

Naruto no entendía ninguna palabra, pero el reconocía ese tipo de risa y se estaban burlando de la chica que estaba delante del, el todavía no se había fijado en la chica en sí y tampoco entendía lo que decían pero a él no le gustaba que la gente se burlara así de las personas, algo que le había dejado la "bola de pelos" era sentir un poco las emociones de las personas y no le gustaba como se sentía la chica que estaba siendo el objeto de burla. También se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, tal vez podía ser un jutsu de convocatoria pero nunca había oído que era posible invocar humanos vivos y menos aun sin un contrato.

_–¡Oh mira, parece que está enfadado!–_ Las palabras de Guiche eran dirigidas a Naruto el cual obviamente, seguía sin entender ni papa... pero sabía que estaban hablando de él como si fuera algo fallido.

_–(Esas marcas de bigotes parecen reales... es lindo)– _Era el pensamiento de la chica peli azul que había convocado a un dragón mientras estaba al parecer más concentrada en la lectura o eso piensa la mayoría... por un momento Naruto pensó que esa chica era la versión joven/femenina de Kakashi y rezaba a Kami de que no se encontraran

_–Profesor Colbert, déjeme repetir el ritual–_ Eran las palabras de réplica de Louise intentando reparar su "fallo" en la invocación. Sin embargo, solo recibe negativas de su profesor ya que este era considerado como un ritual sagrado que define la vida futura como mago e intentar repetir sería una ofensa.

Naruto decidió que era suficiente, no paraba de oír réplicas y burlas en el lugar. Era mejor salir del lugar y buscar una forma de volver a Konoha antes de que Tsunade le mandase hacer misiones de rango "d" de por vida. Empezó a deslizarse por el suelo hasta que notó como hacían una leve punción en su espalda mientras seguía escuchando las palabras que no entendía nada y entonces vio a la persona que le había convocado.

Si no se incluía la forma física, por la actitud que tenía y el color de pelo, Naruto tenía un poco de temor. –_(¿Sera pariente de Sakura? ¿Que está diciendo? ¿Por qué tiene un palo?)–_ Esos eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras que los de la chica eran diferentes.

Se sentía vergonzosa, tenía que terminar el ritual con un plebeyo con una ropas que para ella eran de un gusto terrible, pero como no quería ser expulsada, tenía que terminar el ritual

_–Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Bran de la Valiel. Al colgante que sostiene los cinco poderes, bendícelo, reconócelo como mi familiar...–_ Louise estaba terminando las palabras de su hechizo y se disponía a realizar el acto final para completar el ritual, con su mano izquierda, tomo la mejilla del genin mientras lentamente se acercaba a la cara de este. Naruto podía ser denso a veces, pero era obvio lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_–Espera, espera... ¿Qué vas a hacer-ttebayo? No... este mi primer beso-ttebayo.. (espera... ese me lo robo el idiota de Sasuke.. Sasuke... ¿En que pienso? Me va a besar, soy un ninja... debería escapar-ttebayo!._

Esto no puede ser... es tarde)– Estos eran los pensamientos de Naruto a toda velocidad hasta que al final todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de la maga, la duración fue de unos segundos pero fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.

_–Parece que el ritual del contrato con tu familiar se ha completado–_ Eran las palabras tranquilas del profesor mientras se acercaban al invocador y su nuevo familiar, sin embargo, al acercarse más de cerca al "plebeyo" notó ciertos aspectos que le hicieron preocuparse: El muchacho a pesar de llevar una ropa extraña, parecía llevar armas y sobre todo le parecía extraño el objeto que tenía en la frente, como si fuera el símbolo de alguna organización... también por el aspecto no parecía un plebeyo común, solo esperaba que esto no podría llegar a dar problemas en el futuro.

_–¿Que es todo esto-ttebayo?–_ Eran las réplicas de un disgustado Uzumaki que no sabía que pasaba al igual que todavía estaba el problema de la comprensión del idioma, sin embargo empezó a notar como su cuerpo empezaba a arder y su huésped no parecía muy contento

_**–El gaki tuvo que meterse de nuevo en líos...¿qué diablos?– **_ El Kyubi dentro de Naruto empezó a preocuparse, notaba como algo estaba a punto de suceder y no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

_–Relájate, es solo el grabado de la marca...terminara pronto–_ Decía Louise como si fuera algo normal al shinobi mientras empezaba a sufrir el ardor, sin embargo las cosas no parecían como se esperaban. Es cierto que Naruto tenía calor y de pronto apareció una marca en su mano que llamó la atención del profesor pero ahí no terminó la cosa... durante unos instantes, el dolor de Naruto fue terrible... tanto que tuvo que taparse el origen de su dolor verdadero: Sus ojos, tal era el dolor que por un instante activó su capa de chakra de Kyubi roja antes de hacerla desaparecer y caer inconsciente. Esto último asustó a algunos, otros lo atribuyeron a el marcado y otros vieron que algo mas había pasado tras la marca.

* * *

.

{{De noche, habitación de Louise}}

Naruto por fin parecía recuperar la consciencia, estaba en un montón de paja y parecía un poco desorientado.

–_Parece que por fin has despertado. A mi pesar, al final te convertiste en mi familiar–_ Naruto pudo reconocer el origen de la voz y de que era de una chica a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba... en cuento se fijó en ella, dio un pequeño salto que hizo ponerse de pie al instante.

_–¡Eres tú! ¡No fue un sueño!_ Gritó el rubio a los cuatro vientos.

_–Se mas agradecido, ruidoso–_ era la respuesta de la Valiere ya que a pesar de no saber que decía, se imaginaba de que eran quejas.

_–¿Por qué me has secuestrado? ¿Qué lugar es este? Devuélveme a mi casa-ttebayo... si no, no podré traer a Sasuke-ttebayo ni seré Hokage-ttebayo! Tras tres años no he tenido Ichiraku ramen!...¿Qué haces?–_

El Uzumaki paró sus quejas normales mientras veía como la chica que no le hacía demasiado caso, comenzaba a desvestirse y le lanzó las ropas.

_–ve a lavar la ropa–_ Fue la simple orden de Louise. _–Aunque no entiendas mis palabras, debes entender lo que te pido–_

Naruto estaba totalmente rojo y al borde de la histeria._–¿Por qué me lanzas la ropa? No soy un pervertido como ero-Sennin?_

Louise estaba un poco harta, hasta un perro podía entender las ordenes que ella pedía y además el chico era muy ruidoso, en ese momento, recordó un hechizo del año anterior para hacer callar a alguien.

_**–Inmediatamente quédate en silencio y responde a mi pedido– **_Fueron las palabras de la chica.

_–¿Otra vez con el inofensivo palo?–_ Esa fue la respuesta del genin hasta que hubo una explosión fuerte, llenando todo de humo negro. Ahora tras un poco de tos y de hollín en el cuerpo, Naruto ahora estaba un tanto enfadado.

_–Pensaba que serías un poco más amable-ttebayo...pero–_ Naruto arremetió sujetando los hombros de la chica pero esta parecía sorprendida pero era por otro motivo.

_–¡Entiendo!, ¡Entiendo!_ –Eran las palabras de Louise que parecí no creer la situación.

_–¿Has dicho que lo entiendes?–_ Pregunta el confuso Uzumaki _–Di algo–_ Fue la única respuesta de la chica.

_–¿Hablabas mi idioma desde el principio?–_ Naruto se sentía un poco molesto por haber tenido que sufrir un buen rato de problemas de comunicación inexistentes.

_–Extraño, se supone que era un hechizo de silenciamiento...volví a meter la pata. ¿Cómo te llamas?–_ La maga preguntó tras un pequeño momento de mini depresión por haber hecho otro fallo en su intención del uso de la magia.

_–Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki–_ Naruto estaba entre haber dicho como confundido o hiperactivo su nombre, pero decidió darlo con un tono normal, Louise repitió el nombre del chico en duda, como si de un nombre extraño se tratase.

Ahora el rubio quería respuestas y las quería ya. –_¿Por qué estoy aquí?–_

La chica no tardo ni medio segundo en dar su respuesta ? _–¿No es obvio? ¿Yo te he invocado para..?– _Estaba dando su explicación pero el chico ya tenía sus puntos de discusión preparados.

_–¿Invocarme? ¿Cómo? No tenías ningún contrato de invocación y no existe ningún pergamino de invocar humanos... al menos vivos–_ Naruto sabía que era posible invocar a los muertos para la batalla con el Edo Tensei ya que le contaron la batalla que tuvo el jiji con los Edo Kage durante la invasión.

Estas mismas palabras extrañaron mucho a la chica pero decidió terminar la frase indicando que él era su familiar, mientras señalaba las runas en la mano izquierda de Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Naruto estaba a punto de recibir una explicación, el profesor Colbert encontró una imagen perteneciente a la misma runa que tenía nuestro amigo shinobi. La información era tan importante que el mismo director debía ser informado con urgencia, pero volvamos con nuestro amigo shinobi.

_–Veamos, entonces este es el reino de Tristain en el continente de Halkeginia y tu una estudiante de esta escuela de "magia" .–_ Respondía Naruto mientras señalaba a la chica.

_–Yo soy Louis, Louise de la Valiel–_ respondía de forma orgullosa la chica

–(Personalidad Uchiha no, por favor_)¿ Y se supone que yo soy un familiar que te tiene que acompañar y ayudar?_ – Naruto intentaba encajar las piezas.

Louise estaba resoplando por la actitud de Naruto. _–(¿Por qué me tiene que tocar un plebeyo? ¿Por qué no un grifón o un dragón?)_ Cuando salió de su pensamiento meditativo, Naruto ya no estaba en su lugar y la puerta estaba abierta...resolución: Naruto se ha escapado y eso ha cabreado a Louise.

Mientras bajaba los pisos, Naruto vio como uno de los chicos que estaban presentes durante su aparición (Guiche) parecía estar teniendo una conversación muy "amigable" con una chica de nombre Katie y gracias a esta Naruto pudo saber que esa persona con un complejo peor que el de Lee se llamaba Guiche.

Los consigue evadir tras una mini conversación, pero terminan persiguiéndolo junto a la chica molesta de antes...tras una risas por parte de Kirche, también colaboraba.

Naruto estaba a punto de usar jutsu justo cuando había salido de la torre pero en ese instante Guiche utilizó su rosa/varita.

_–¿ Qué es esto-ttebayo?–_ El rubio se asustó por cómo estaba levitando en el aire sin control. Moviéndose de un lado a otro sin ningún control hasta que vio como era el rubio de antes el que estaba controlando los movimientos. Pero el colmo fue ver que había dos lunas en vez de una.

* * *

{{Mas tarde}}

.

_–¿Naciones elementales?–_ Era la voz de una confusa Louise. Para desgracia de Naruto, ahora estaba sentado encima del montón de paja con una cadena al cuello, era una suerte que en esos momentos Naruto no le escuchaba pues estaba entre reír o sentir más risa por el Uzumaki.

_–Si, las naciones elementales, en el país del fuego... acababa de llegar a_ Konoha– Eran las réplicas de Naruto a la incrédula de Louise _–No te creo, es imposible que exista otro mundo–_

Replicaba Louise.

_–¡Pues claro que existen otros mundos, como el de convocatoria!– _ Reclamó de nuevo el Uzumaki en un tono más alto_. –De todas formas, tú me has traído aquí... así que devuélveme a mi casa–_

_–Imposible–_ Fue la respuesta de la chica sin ningún miramiento _–el contrato está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás–_ Sin dejar decir nada al rubio, la maga empezó a desvestirse y a lanzarle la ropa.

–_¿Qué haces-ttebayo?_– Naruto estaba ahora nervioso, dado el estado de ropa de la chica, sabía que en ese momento Jiraiya estaría ahora siendo perseguido por las mujeres intentando acabar con él.

_–Es obvio, me estoy cambiando para dormir– _Dijo la maga tranquilamente mientras apagaba la luz. _–Además, tu eres un familiar. Ve y lava la ropa–_

Esto fue el colmo para el Jinchuriki_. –¡Yo no soy una cháchara! Hazlo tu misma–_

Louise ya estaba al borde de la rabia por las réplicas de su familiar y sinceramente, tenía ganas de dormir. _–Eres un plebeyo bastante molesto, como familiar tienes que realizar mis tareas domésticas, si no lo haces, te quedas sin comer–_

A diferencia de Louise, Naruto si que estaba hecho un hervidero, todo el rato lo mismo, lo trataba como si fuera basura. _–Yo no soy ningún plebeyo... soy un shinobi de Konoha-ttebayo–_

La duda salto en la cabeza de la invocadora _–¿Qué es un shinobi?–_

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Naruto había activado su modo discurso con una gran pasión.

_–Los shinobi son la fuerza militar y somos especialistas en el arte del combate, espionaje, protección y asesinato entre otras cosas– La última palabra asustó bastante a Louise pero prefirió dejar que terminara su mini discurso. –Las misiones se catalogan según la dificultad y para ir consiguiendo experiencia: D, C, B , A y el mas alto el S y lo que tú me pides son cosas que se catalogan como rango D y ¡no pienso volver a esos días tan frustrantes de novato!–_

A pesar de todo, la chica era un cabeza hueca y a pesar de que pensaría en ello durante la noche, quería ser la última en dar la palabra_. –Ese collar es mágico, si no haces caso, no te lo quitaré–_ Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, la chica se metió a dormir, dejando a un shinobi muy enojado.

* * *

.

{{Al día siguiente}}

Durmiendo plácidamente, así es como estaba Louise, nada mejor que dormir en una cama cómoda, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por dos razones: Ya era hora de despertar y alguien retiró las sábanas y le lanzó la ropa preparada.

_–¿Quién eres tú?_– La chica estaba aun medio dormida y realizó su pregunta con un bostezo.

_–Tu ropa, dijiste que la preparara, cierto?_ – Naruto no es que estuviera muy contento. _–Oh, cierto... mi familiar que invoqué... vísteme–_ Fueron las simples palabras que hicieron que Naruto se descolocara mentalmente.

_–Hazlo tu misma-ttebayo–_ Ahora Naruto estaba rojo como una remolacha al ver como la chica se había quedado en ropa interior. _–Si no lo haces, te quedas sin comer y no te quito la cadena–_ Louise tenía las de ganar, a Naruto no le gustaba el tono de la chica y pensaba que tenía peor carácter de Sakura. también era el hecho de que además de estar en otro mundo, no le gusta la idea de tener que estar con un collar... en ese momento pensó que tal vez Kyubi sentía lo mismo pero a una escala mayor y que tal vez debería de tener una charla con el pronto. Después de todo, es el único que conoce de su mundo de origen.

Tras una vergonzosa escena para Naruto a diferencia de la chica pues le veía como si fuera una mascota, terminó de vestirla y tal como prometió le quito la cadena, después de todo al ser otro mundo, no podía huir hasta que no encontrara el modo de regresar. Además, justo acababa de regresar del viaje con Jiraiya y llevaba casi dos días sin tomar bocado y aunque era un ninja entrenado capaz de soportar días sin alimento, lo necesitaba.

.

* * *

{{Comedor de la escuela de magia}}

El comedor de la escuela era de un tamaño bastante grande en el que los alumnos se dividían en tres mesas de una longitud impresionante.

Con el sonido de los pasos de la maga apodada con el nombre de Zero y su familiar dieron comienzo el cuchicheo de muchos alumnos al igual que muchas miradas de humor por parte de Kirche y otros, el rumor de que Louise había convocado un "plebeyo" se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora.

A Naruto no le gustaba la forma en la que se comportaban estos estudiantes, le recordaba a una versión ligera de lo que tuvo que soportar y tal vez la actitud de la chica fuera así a causa de ello, tal vez la alternativa de personalidad hubiera sido una muy tímida y callada.

Pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente distanciado en el instante en el que vio toda la comida que estaba preparada, los alimentos estaban en abundancia y tenían una pinta increíble.

_`Que pinta tan increíble-ttebayo–_ fue la única respuesta de Naruto mientras Louise tenía los ojos cerrados del mal humor, esperando a que su familiar tuviera los modales adecuados. _–Saca mi silla rápido. Que descortés eres–_

Refunfuñando un poco, el chico movió la silla para que la maga pudiera sentarse. El shinobi

estaba diciendo la buena pinta que tenía la comida mientras estaba a punto de sentarse hasta

que Louise con una expresión similar a _"va a ser que no y no me cabrees"_

señalaba al suelo como indicación de que era ese el lugar para su familiar.

Solo había un plato en mal estado y vacío por lo que Naruto estaba a punto de replicar pero

decidió pasarlo por esta vez ya que veía como todos estaban fijando las miradas y no quería

que la chica lo pasase mal.

Tras una larga espera por culpa de la oración, Naruto estaba más que frustrado por tener un

mísero trozo de pan.

–(Esto no puede ser, esto es muy poco, tiene que poder haber algo...)– El Uzumaki estuvo meditando un poco mientras todos comenzaban a comer con tranquilidad, en ese instante se le encendió la bombilla que tenía en su mente y recordó algo importante: Sus clases de fuinjutsu.

Entonces, puso una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora. Empezó a hurgar entre los compartimentos donde guardaba su equipamiento (siempre alerta por lo que siempre lleva encima) hasta encontrar varios pergaminos en los cuales, uno tenía una marca peculiar, nada más abrirlo, se podían apreciar muchos círculos en el papel unos estaban con el interior vacios que eran la minoría y el resto, es decir prácticamente el 90% tenían dentro el kanji de "sello"

_–Ese viejo de ero-Sennin pensaba que estaba loco, pero en realidad soy un genio–_ Naruto ya ni siquiera hablaba mentalmente, estaba tan ansioso y con una sonrisa en vías de convertirse en un segundo Orochimaru... terminaba hablando entre sonrisas maniáticas en voz baja que hizo que su "ama" dirigiese la vista hacia la molestia de su familiar el cual el desagradecido no había comido el trozo de pan que tan generosamente había cedido y en su lugar tenía una especie de pergamino muy raro.

_–¿Qué haces con eso?_– Louise ya estaba un poco cansada con este familiar, en primer lugar le había tocado un plebeyo... algo que no había pasado anteriormente y encima se había intentado escapar... ahora esto ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Pero su actitud se detuvo al ver como el adolescente se mordió un pulgar y marcó con sangre uno de los círculos que poseía el kanji de "sello" para acto seguido hacer un gesto extraño con las manos. En ese momento, la situación que tenía más o menos bajo control dio un giro de 180º

Una pequeña nube de humo se generó mostrando en la mano del shinobi un tazón de ramen caliente con sus palillos y todo, el muy feliz amante del alimento celestial volvió a enrollar el pergamino y colocarlo en su compartimento para empezar a comer con gran deleite mientras las personas de alrededor lo veían con los ojos tan ensanchados que los planetas quedarían en la más pura vergüenza.

–¿E-e-eres un mago?– Louise se había asustado, de la nada, había aparecido lo que parecía un tazón con algo parecido a fideos. Ella rezaba con todas sus fuerzas de que dijera que no, que había tomado ese plato de algún alumno y de que esa explosión de humo hubiera sido harina, puede que invocar un plebeyo fuera algo que diera vergüenza pero si sería un noble podría meterse engraves problemas.

–No– Fue la simple respuesta de Naruto mientras no paraba de comer ramen, Louis suspiró en alivio pero en ese momento volvió al tema del alimento recién aparecido.

–¿y cómo explicas eso?– Mientras señalaba la comida que estaba casi acabando Naruto.

–Son mis provisiones de emergencia, los guardo con mi almacenamiento– El genin respondió con total tranquilidad mientras terminaba de dar otro sorbo al caldo del tazón.

Por suerte muchos pensaron lo mismo que Louise, que debió ser polvo de harina lo que generó el humo... nadie pensaba o quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Tras terminar la comida, se dirigían al exterior, en el mismo lugar donde realizaron el rotal de invocación pues era un día festivo especial en el que los alumnos de segundo año aprovechaban para mejorar los lazos con sus familiares.

Nadie se espera lo que se avecinaba

.

.

* * *

-Chivotenkai:

¡Kami-sama, por fin terminé! Este método de escritura realmente es difícil de llevar

Antes de que las personas empiecen a decir el tema de los emparejamientos, lo diré una sola vez: Sera con Louise, sé que muchos dirían que era mejor Siesta o Henrietta (Estoy de acuerdo con estas opiniones) pero quiero que tenga una cierta relación con el canon original por lo que si se verá en problemas muchas veces en estos temas.

Me imagino que muchos de ustedes se hayan percatado de un detalle que he añadido dos veces que tendrá importancia.

Bueno, ahora que lo he dejado como de costumbre en suspenso quería comenzar con mi tanda de preguntas para mis queridos lectores:

**1- ¿Que os parece este método de escritura?**

**2- Está relacionado con la 1... ¿Queréis que clan fox sea escrito con el método anterior (guiones) o este? **

**3- ¿Qué os parece? ¿Debo seguir con esta historia o hasta donde debo llegar?**

**4- ¿Cómo debe luchar y ganar Naruto contra Guiche?... ¿De forma cómica o aplastante?**

**5-Mencionaré a Konoha en el futuro?**

**6-¿Debería centrarme e intentar dibujar un manga de familia fox o debo seguir haciendo historias?**

Ahora cómo no, vamos a empezar diciendo...

-Alastor: ¡Un momento!

-Chivotenkai: ¿Qué sucede?

-Alastor: ¿Cómo es que no salgo en esta historia?

-Chivotenkai: Creo que era un soplo de aire fresco el que no aparecieses en esta historia. Además estas en otra de mis historias y en otra historia como invitado-coprotagonista (tal vez)

-Alastor: No me parece justo, en tu historia voy a irme de "vacaciones" por el mundo y en la otra...

-Chivotenkai: No puedes revelar spoiler de la historia de mi buena amiga Eli... pero sabes? Creo que voy a crear una historia en la que básicamente, eres el único de tu clase en la isla

-Alastor: ¿En serio que es? ¿No será isla yandere?

-Chivotenkai: No, lo juro.

-Alastor: De acuerdo, iré.. ¿De qué isla se trata?

{Alastor se coloca en la puerta donde al mínimo movimiento entraría en ese lugar}

-Chivotenkai: La isla de los clones... llena de clones

-Alastor: Que interesante.

{Alastor comienza a pasar por lo que no hay vuelta atrás}

-Chivotenkai: Los clones del hada...¡EL HADAAAAA!

-Alastor: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

..

.

.

Bueno eso es todo por esta semana, como de costumbre, disfruten de la semana y recuerde leer las historias de Roy4 y Kira taisho... además de leer la historia de Eli que está en mi cuenta xd.

Recuerden dar su comentario, no me importa que sea bueno o malo, siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo o dar ideas.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. El familiar n1

Bueno, es el momento de subir un nuevo capítulo.

Se que muchos lo esperaban antes pero el tiempo es algo bastante escaso y en ocasiones la inspiración no llega en los ratos libres del modo que a mi me gustaría... si, soy un quejica y no lo niego pero bueno... algunos me han comentado que cambie la forma de diferenciar conversaión y narración por lo que en esta capítulo los diferenciaré por – – así que por favor, me gustaría saber si os gustaría de esta manera.

Se que debería actualizar cada dos/tres semanas esta historia (recordemos que hay otras dos mas en curso en mi cuenta). Ahora respondamos a unos cuantos comentarios y sinceramente, no me esperaba tantos comentarios en el primer capítulo y menos aun el tema de la discrepancia en temas del estilo de escritura cuando llevo ya 9-10 meses escribiendo... I_I

-alucardzero: La isla es peor que las yandere, a diferencia de la yandere en la que los varones serán viola... quiero decir, disfrutaran de compañía femenina de tal forma que estas quieren las cabezas de sus amores en una caja para estar con ellas para siempre (a no ser que te mantengan vivo para estar siempre con lo primero que he dicho...). En la otra isla, tendremos a cientos de copias del hada Ciela que gracias a Kami las copias solo existen en esa isla y no existen mas allá de la isla y todo lo que hacen se queda en la isla por lo que si disparan rayos, estos desaparecen al salir de la isla... y te puedo asegurar que el hada ciela es mil veces peor que Tsukune de cancer (propiedad de Roy4) o unas cuantas gasai yuno (solo unas cuantas)

-Zafir09: Gracias por seguirme siempre amigo mio, excepto por el yin-yang, Naruto tendrá acceso a todos los elementos principales mientras lo tenga activado. Respecto a Kyubi completo... por ahora no. Por desgracia Naruto solo sabe fuinjutsu básico que es el almacenamiento aunque en un futuro no muy lejano (tal vez este capítulo o tal vez el siguiente) tendremos una escena bastante cómica respecto a este tema. Respecto a las actualizaciones ni idea, ya ves que intento subir un capítulo de algo cada semana ya que no quiero dejar ninguna historia atrás. Incluso he de admitir que desde que empecé a escribir he descuidado muchas otras actividades y no quiero centrarme únicamente en la escritura... tambien quiero dedicar tiempo a realizar covers y dibujos.

-sanada el tengu : Me alegro de que te guste y no te preocupes, el rubio no saldrá así como así por las buenas. Respecto a las habilidades, tendrás que ver y por lo menos sabe algo de fuinjutsu aunque en realidad lo quiso aprender para almacenar ramen.

-TaoRyu : gracias por el apoo y espero no bajar demasiado el nivel... me estuve viendo el 1º capítulo unas 10 veces para poder escribirlo (doy un poco de pena) así que como tengo poco tiempo, como ya vi el anime antaño, lo que haré será ver los capítulos de anime que abarca el capítulo que quiero escribir par refrescar la memoria y dado que Naruto obviamente es diferente a Saito en prácticamente muchas cosas, la historia se va a ver bastante alterada por lo que los personajes pueden llegar a evolucionar de distinta manera al canon original y ya se verá a partir de este capítulo. Por eso lo intenté hacer lo mas parecido al capítulo original hasta la aparición de Naruto.

-Roy4 : Mi buen camarada en la lucha por la supervivencia ante las yandere, tienes toda la razón, con este método de escribir uno suele perderse y a no ser que sea cojonudo escribiendo es inmensamente difícil y pesado mantener un nivel decente con el que uno no se pierda o se aburra pero bueno... en mi opinión,me gustaría hacer clan fox con el método de scrip por que habrá un nivel de locura impresionante pero habrá que usar el estilo tradicional (tos,reglas malditas,tos)

En un principio pensaba no poner nada respecto a Konoha, sin embargo debo recalcar que en sí ningún personaje de Konoha estará en tristain o vicerversa... aunque eso no incluye un intermedio (guiño, pista, guiño).

- julian laravazquez .1: Naruto se quedará con Louise... al final es mejor que Sakura pero demos gracias a Kami de que no están en Konoha o cierta Hyuga comenzaría la cacería de las peli chicle.

-kira taisho : Imouto, demos gracias que Louise sea Tsundere y no yandere. Lo del chiste del hada lo comprenderás en el capítulo tres de Naruto y el legado de la diosa.

-Jarzo 852 : Intentaré de momento hacer dibujos aleatorios de los fic hasta conseguir la habilidad de lograrlo rápido y de una calidad normalita. después de todo, no hace mucho que me puse a dibujar.

Es evidente lo que va a pasar, Naruto va a usar jutsu y la liará a lo grande.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : Naruto tendrá ambas cosas menos magia, para eso esta Louise la Zero y sucesora de deidara-sempai.

Y es cierto, mientras alguien esta leyendo un capítulo de este fic, Alastor disfrutará de un alojamiento en esa bonita isla y si nadie lee ningun fic... estará en isla yandere pero por desgracia mía se ha comido algo que no debía y tal vez deba replantearme dejarle en isla yandere... por que no pasaría ningun peligro por que lo que se comio fue un controlador de yandere (el arma definitiva de wesker O.o)

-agusman: Por desgracia tendrá que mantenerse esta a causa de las reglas T.T. Si por mí fuera, se quedaría con Henrieta o Siesta, la pongo con Louise por que es maestro-familiar y depende de como se me cruzen los cables... lo tiro todo por la borda en cuanto aparezca la elfa... tal que Naruto se quede con esta, con siesta y con henrietta... se haga el rey y mande a todas las pelirrosas a tomar por viento. es broma pero es lo que muchos piensan.

- abuelito ap 02 : Espero que el combate te guste.

-V.A.J.A : Lo siento, no usará el orioke... es mejor evitar por ahora la ira de las chicas y... eso me recuerda a aquel capítulo en la que los chicos espían los baños. ¿Será Naruto inteligente y se guardará el orioke para entrar en los baños? Seguro que Jiraiya se sentiría orgulloso y encima si sale sin daños sería su dios xd

-Aliteru : Por desgracia, debo seguir las reglas (por si acaso), claro que será cómico-aplastante... si no lo hiciera, este no sería Naruto.

Muy bien, al leerlo me pareció casi como un plan de dominación mundial pero bueno... el día en el que me toque la lotería o disponga de tiempo libre a mas no poder sumado a que haya mejorado en dibujar, tal vez me atreva a realizar animación pero eso plantearía un problema pues puede que youtube me cape por derechos de autor y si no lo fuera, intentaría reclutar a usuarios de esta web para que fueran dobladores (no querrían ver a Hinata con voz de tío verdad?)

-RasenShuriken92: Thanks for the review... And I don't know

-Homicidal Liu: (Lágrimas a lo rock Lee) Gracias... me siento feliz de que te gusten mis historias.

Por último, me imagino que todos vieron que puse el opening en el capítulo anterior. Bueno, en realidad lo hice en homenaje a Sekishiki por que me gustan unas cuantas historias suyas (aunque las que espero son las que menos actualizaciones veo excepto en la de hunterxhunter) y si lo estas leyendo, quiero decir que eres un autor genial y que lenas de inspiración a muchos otros al igual que Kurai-sho

* * *

Capítulo 2: El familiar n#1, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y genin Naruto Uzumaki

.

.

Una locura, una casualidad... una broma. Louise había comido, sin disfrutar de los alimentos. Muchos habían visto lo acontecido con su familiar y todos lo habían reducido a una explosión de harina o algo, pero mientras comía, la maga en aprendizaje empezó a pensar en los pequeños detalles que hacia que sus teorías fueran mas... terroríficas.

En primer lugar, lo mas importante. La explosión de humo, muchos pensaban que era harina pero entonces... ¿De donde sacaron la harina? Aunque hubiera un poco, era necesaria una gran cantidad para provocar esa nube.

En segundo lugar, el alimento en sí.. nunca había visto algo como eso y seguramente ningún noble tampoco por lo que era algo que nadie en la cocina prepararía y según las palabras de su familiar eran –son mis provisiones de emergencia– Cuando su familiar estaba inconsciente trajo unos cuantos materiales: Unas herramientas de metal que hacían que la historia de un –especialista en asesinatos o shinobi– fuera mas válida. Pero a parte de eso, solo pudo ver pergaminos con una escritura muy extraña que al final dedujo que debía de estar en el lenguaje del chico de bigotes pero a parte de eso no había nada de comida ni de ese recipiente ni nada.

Estaban caminando para dirigirse al patio pues hoy era un día muy especial, hoy era el día en el que familiar y maestro estrechaban sus lazos para conocerse mejor. Esto hizo que Louise se so sonrojara un poco ya que este contexto se podría malinterpretar en su caso. después de todo, su familiar era un humano... aunque había algo en esos bigotes... así que antes de montar el escándalo, quiso hablar con su familiar mientras se aproximaban a la zona.

_–¿De dónde lo sacaste?_– Louise utilizó su tono autoritario. –_¿El qué?–_ Naruto preguntó de forma inocente, aun estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que no podría regresar, pero el no pararía hasta encontrar el como... después de todo el era Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de aldea oculta de la hoja.

_–Me refiero a esa comida tan rara (Aunque olía bien)_– Louise se preguntaba si el chico era tonto o solo fingía, cualquiera que le conociera como es realmente, podría decir que eran ambas cosas.

_–Ramen no es raro, es el alimento de los dioses... y te lo dije, lo saqué de mis reservas–_ Naruto respondía de forma un poco irritada, el alimento de los dioses no era raro... era ramen. Por otro lado, si este era' –otro mundo– 'tal vez nunca se había inventado el ramen. Ahora la mente de Naruto estaba en el temor de que no tendría mas ramen a parte de sus reservas (digamos que le quedan 90) por lo que tenía dos opciones: Intentar reinventar la receta del Ichiraku o conservar como oro esas raciones.

Fuera de la debacle mental de un posible futuro sin ramen, la maga apodada –la zero–, estaba ya empezando a castigarle mas de lo inimaginable por no recibir la respuesta que quiere y seguramente lo hubiera echo si no estuviera el tema de –experto en asesinatos–.

_–¿Y de donde sacaste esas reservas?–_ La chica estaba ya en su límite de paciencia y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Naruto simplemente parpadeo ante la pregunta.

_–De aquí–_ Naruto sacó tranquilamente su pergamino en el que tenía selladas todas sus raciones de ramen y mostró la zona en la que estaba un círculo sin el kanji de sello mostrando que esa parte a diferencia del resto estaba usada. El estaba como si fuera algo normal y se esperaba la misma reacción, después de todo si ella era una maga... esto no sería raro para ella.

Error, un total error. Ahora Louise estaba mas perpleja que nunca. Ella había visto esos escritos y era cierto que ahora uno de los círculos había perdido el –garabato– que estaba dentro. Nunca había oído hablar de una magia capaz de ese tipo de cosas, lo que llevaba a la siguiente cuestión... si esto era magia, significa que su familiar no era un plebeyo... pero quería quitarse de la cabeza esta posibilidad.

_–¿Qué clase de magia es esta?–_ Louise no quería admitirlo pero eso tenía que ser si o sí magia.

_–Esto no es magia, esto es fuinjutsu bastante básico–_ Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a guardar el pergamino aun con la tentación del tomar otro tazó de ramen, pero ahora era algo que no podía permitirse.

Louise nunca había escuchado de esa palabra de fuijutsu, dijo que no era magia pero tenía que serlo.. tal vez era algún objeto mágico que no hace falta que el usuario posea magia. Aun así estaba mas que sorprendida, el poder almacenar recipientes con comida y mantenerlos a temperatura ideal era algo que no había escuchado antes y según las palabras de su familiar... era algo básico. No quería saber que se podía hacer con algo complejo.

_–¿Que hace aquí todo el mundo y que es todo eso?–_ Naruto miró asombrado a toda las personas que parecía disfrutar del día, fiándose un poco, eran las mismas personas que estaban cuando llegó a esta realidad y lo que mas le fascinó fueron todas las criaturas.

Entonces, eso significaba que era el único humano que había sido convocado. Algo que no parecía normal, tal vez por eso se metían con ella en aquella ocasión. Muchos obtuvieron cosas sorprendentes y todos pensaron que había invocado un simple civil o plebeyo... esto le probocó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez podía darles una lección y enseñar de que no eran débiles. Louise le recordó un poco a como era el de pequeño pero con una personalidad mas agresiva que Sakura, tal vez podía ayudarla un poco antes de volver a casa... si alguna vez lograba volver.

_–Hoy es un día especial para mejorar la relación maestro-familiar–_ Entonces volvió resoplar, con la última información que tenía sobre su familiar, puede que no fuera uno genial como un dragón pero tendría algunas utilidades. Naruto vio como casi todos acariciaban a sus familiares como mascotas de hogar y pensó que por su seguridad, era mejor no intentar algo así...nunca.

Entonces un pequeño gruñido surgió detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta... Naruto casi salta del susto dejando solo un pequeño chillido del susto ante lo que era un lagarto gigante con una llama en la cola.

_–¿Que sucede?...¿Es la primera vez que ves a una salamandra?–_ Esta era Kirche acariciando a su familiar, antes de responder Naruto tragó saliva al ver a alguien con activos que podían competir con Tsunade.

_–Solo me sorprendió, nada mas... he visto mejores–_ Naruto respondió con una tranquilidad simulada, era cierto que había visto salamandras pero ninguna con una llama en la cola.

_–¿Cómo tu?–_ Kirche sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba mas al dúo. _–Dime Louise, seguro que la invocación fue un fracaso y contrataste a un civil para no quedar mal. Es penoso e inútil–_ Kirche miraba a Louise con superioridad pues era imposible que un mago sacase a un humano de familiar por lo que debía ser un montaje. Por otro lado, –Zero– estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales.

_–¡No fue ningún truco–_ casi le salía vapor por la nariz mientras miraba a Naruto –Haz algo útil y tráeme algo de te– Naruto sabía que ella estaba actuando así no solo por su personalidad si no por el pique con la pelirroja, por lo que esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

.

{{Mas tarde}}

Naruto estaba de buen humor, de muy buen humor. Mientras daba una vuelta para buscar la taza de té se había topado con una de las sirvientas con el nombre de Siesta. Parecía bastante amable y sin duda se notaba que no era una maga ya que al parecer todos tenían un complejo Uchiha cuando se trataba en diferenciar clases.

Tras una pequeña introducción de si mismo como el shinobi n#1 de Konoha, Siesta tubo una pequeña reacción.. ella había escuchado de su abuelo esa palabra antes pero no recordaba bien de que. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación, cierto mago rubio idiota (tos, Guiche, tos) decidió llamar a lo lejos, reclamando su porción de pastel y Naruto al ver que estaba con una chica diferente a la de anoche, decidió –ofrecerse– amablemente a llevar el pastel en lugar de Siesta.

Ahora podría encargarse de este ero-baka.

Guiche y Montmorency estaban disfrutando de una entretenida conversación hablando de las típicas cosas... bueno eso sería de no ser que es Guiche el que no parece cansarse de hablar. Cada uno tenía sus familiares y todo iba bien para el mago rubio hasta que su ansiado postre llegó.

_–Aqui tienes lo que pediste–_ Dijo Naruto en un tono educado. Sin embargo parecía que no le hacían caso, entonces se fijó en el familiar de Montmorency y colocó una gran sonrisa pues sabía por donde comenzar.

_–Ese es un bonito sapo–_ El Uzumaki declaró tranquilamente para sorpresa de la maga. _–Increíble, ¿Como sabías que era un sapo? Todo el mundo lo confunde con una rana.–_ Esto era cierto, incluso un profesor, lamentablemente se había equivocado también. Naruto sacó un extraño contenido de la bolsa escondido donde sus kunai _–Digamos que...–_ entonces se lo mostró al sapo que tras una milésima de segundo lo devoró de un bocado y parecía estar tan feliz con este –sirviente– que con su propio maestro. Montmorency no dejó terminar a Naruto su explicación pues su sorpresa era aun mayor. –_No sabía que había alguien tan bueno sirviendo en este castillo, pediré que te den un aumento–_ Estaba a punto de pedirle que es lo que le había dado cuando esta vez el genin se le adelantó.

_–Lo siento pero yo no siervo en esta academia y se esto por que soy el futuro portador del contrato sapo... (aunque ahora que lo pienso... ya no lo tendré)–_ Los dos estuvieron en duda de lo que hacía hasta que Guiche lo reconoció

_–Oh, tu eres el plebeyo que saco Louise... parece que has aprendido mi lección–_ Con la forma que estaba hablando con Motmonrency casi se le había olvidado pero hora recordaba a lo que había venido. –_Pues mira, tal vez me gustaría preguntarte... ¿El color de la capa representa algo?–_

Naruto lo dijo con una falsa sonrisa inocente esperando para el gran ataque y Guiche cayó a la primera.

_–Pues es claro, el color representa el curso en el que estamos. Nuestro maravilloso color representa que estamos en segundo curso–_ Guiche saco su rosa como si necesitase lucirse con cada frase que dice y en ese momento Naruto choco la parte inferior de su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha abierta. –_Ya comprendo, eso significa que la chica con la que hablabas ayer tenía la capa de color marrón lo que significa que es de primer año–_ Naruto sonrió mentalmente al ver como la chica que poseía al sapo como familiar puso muy mala cara a Guiche.

_–¿De que chica habla?–_ Motmonrency ya no estaba de muy buen humor a su –amigo– Por que a pesar de las negativas del mago rubio, ella había oido rumores de que Guiche estaba saliendo con una chica de 1 año

_–No se de que habla, ya sabes que anoche me topé con el intentando huir... ¿Por que no vas a donde tu maestra?–_

Guiche pasó de tener un poco de temor a intentar hacerse el bravucón mandando que el genin se retirase. _–No hace falta que me lo digas–_ Naruto se fue tranquilamente, había dejado lo que quería pero la cosa estaba por mejorar, no muy lejos estaba la misma chica con la que el mago de la rosa estuvo hablando anoche y parecía estar buscándolo.

_–¿Has visto a Guiche-sama?–_La chica debió confundir a Naruto con un trabajador, la cosa mejoraba.

_–¿Guiche-sama dices? Por supuesto, está ahí mismo.–_ Naruto sonrió de su travesura/venganza/justicia al ver como la chica llamaba al mago en voz alta mientras la chica se acercaba a ofrecerle el postre que había preparado y que habían estado hablando anoche.

Guiche estaba en su límite y solo buscaba una forma de evitar la culpa. –_¡Esto es cosa tuya!–_ Guiche señaló a Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice y provocando que muchos fueran a ver que pasaba.

_–¿Yo? Solo he mostrado a esta señorita donde te encontrabas–_ Naruto actuó de forma muy educada y elegante, como si no hubiera roto un plato.

_–¿Te atreves a cuestionar el honor de un noble? No toleraré esa osadía –_ Guiche estaba fuera de sí.

_–¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer? Por que después de todo, esto es el resultado de jugar a dos bandas–_ Naruto sonreía de forma victoriosa, nadie estaba en su contra. La chica de primer año se marchó llorando y la de segundo se quedó en el lugar con una mirada de querer matarlo. El resto de compañeros de Guiche no paraba de burlarse lo que llevó a este noble a cometer una estupidez.

_–Yo te desafío a un duelo por mi honor–_ Todos se callaron mientras múltiples susurro empezaron a surgir. Louise se había acercado a tiempo para escuchar la última declaración y se asustó bastante e intentó dar cualquier excusa para evitar la vergüenza.

_–¡Detente! Los duelos están prohibidos–_ Louise sonrió mentalmente, sabía que su familiar podía ser supuesta mente un asesino entrenado cosa que no estaba del todo convencida por la actitud del muchacho pero a pesar de todo, era un civil y no podría con la magia de un noble.

_–Lo siento, pero esa regla solo aplica a duelos entre nobles y este insolente de aquí es un plebeyo–_ Guiche sonrió pues los duelos siempre solían ser entre nobles y por tanto nunca se mencionó la prohibición entre un noble y un plebeyo debido a que era algo que no se habían imaginado a la hora de poner las normas.

_–Muy bien, te patearé el trasero–_ Naruto sonrió fuertemente mientras chocaba sus puños, le encantaría demostrar a este fanfarrón un poco de su medicina y hacerle un favor. después de todo si ese –noble– mantenía su actitud actual, podría serle malo en el día de mañana y también trataría mejor a los –plebeyos–

_–Naruto, debes disculparte antes de que sea tarde por favor–_ Louise estaba empezando a agobiarse bastante. Pero simplemente recibió un –no– por respuesta –Deja ese estúpido ego masculino y discúlpate, es una orden.– La noble de pelo rosado ya no sabía que hacer para convencerlo, Naruto empezó a mirar al cielo mientras que empezaba a pensar en su situación y no en el combate que estaba a punto de libar con Guiche.

_–Creo que puedo aceptar el echo de que estoy lejos de mi realidad... mis sueños y objetivos se han visto obstaculizados por estar aquí... convertirme en el líder de mi aldea, recuperar a mi amigo... ahora no puedo lograrlo–_ Algunas personas bajaron la cabeza, en parte podían imaginarse si ellos hubieran sido convocados y sus metas en la vida se habrían sido esfumadas debido a tener que servir toda la vida a otra persona... aunque algunos se extrañaron pensando en como un plebeyo podía convertirse en el líder de una aldea

_–Puede que tenga que dormir en un montón de paja o comer comido bastante decepcionante pero...–_ El Uzumaki apretó su puño en su corazón mientras miraba con convicción. _–Pero a pesar de eso, no perderé mi orgullo y ten por seguro que encontraré el método de cumplir con mis metas... por que ese... ¡Es mi camino del ninja!–_ Las palabras de naruto hicieron ver a ojos de muchos una leve admiración de voluntad aunque les daba un poco de pena por que el muchacho no duraría nada, por otro lado Guiche titubeó un poco por la determinación del shinobi pero aun así decidió proseguir.

_–Admiro tu determinación... plebeyo. Te daré una oportunidad, te espero en 10 minutos detrás de la puerta de acceso a la capilla, si no acudes, lo considerare como un acto de que quieres disculparte.–_

Y ante eso, el noble se retiró de la escena, haciendo que los compañeros de clase también lo hicieran pero estos lo que harían será difundir la noticia por los cuatro vientos. La maestra de Naruto no sabía que hacer en esta situación y cierto inquilino dentro de Naruto sonrió al saber que tendría algo de entretenimiento. Tal vez, el mocoso se vería tan mal que podría romper el sello y ser libre... y al estar en otro mundo tenía la ventaja de que el akatsuki nunca lo alcanzaría... aunque al ser un mundo diferente no sabía si podrían llegar a superarlo.

* * *

.

{{Mas tarde, lugar acordado para la pelea}}

_–Muchas gracias por guiarme, parece que mi maestra se negaba a ayudar–_ Naruto simplemente dio una reverencia en agradecimiento por la ayuda de la guía ofrecida por la persona que tenía delante.

_–No hay de que, eres mas educado de lo que parecías... de todos modos, quiero que Guiche aprenda algo, suerte... es casi imposible que ganes–_ Increíblemente la persona que lo había guiado era Motmonrency a pesar de las negativas de Louise para evitar la confrontación y ahora la zona estaba llena de alumnos y de una Siesta preocupada por el chico rubio de traje naranja.

_–Gracias, pero siempre me han considerado como impredecible-ttebayo–_ Naruto dio su amable sonrisa mientras que Louise tal vez había conseguido el mejor familiar. –_Recuerda que me tienes que explicar eso que habías dicho de los sapos–_ Motmonrency dijo en un tono tal que parecía que fuera el pago por su servicio de guía.

_–Muy bien, te lo diré cuando termine... después de todo he invocado a los sapos muchas veces–_ Naruto se despidió de las chicas mientras se metía en el círculo formado por estudiantes en el que Guiche estaba esperando con una rosa en la mano, pero Naruto no se fijó en las caras de las dos nobles con las que había estado hablando... las cuales tenían la tonalidad en blanco.

_–¿Invocar?... Louise, acaso tu familiar es...?–_ Motmonrency no quería terminar su propia frase por que si en realidad era lo que pensaba que era, Louise podía meterse en problemas serios.

_–No... eso espero..–_ Louise también se había asustado pues tener un noble de familiar podría acarrar problemas políticos y hace un momento había dicho que iba a convertirse en líder de un lugar.

Por otro lado Guiche parecía sonreír aunque mas bien pensaba que era una buena oportunidad de lucirse. _–Parece que has venido... no pensé que fueras tan idiota–_ Guiche mantenía en todo momento su personalidad arrogante.

_–¿Sabes? Me he enfrentado a tipos como tu y he logrado quitarles la estupidez... menos a uno, así que esperemos no romper la racha–_ Naruto estaba animado,esto sería un combate lleno de beneficios:

En primer lugar, daría una lección a un idiota que intenta jugar a dos bandas, segundo, un idiota que era casi como un Uchiha actitud solo que esta vez solo había dos clases de personas, en tercer lugar dejarían de actuar mal con su invocadora y por último nadie tocaba su orgullo y menos un idiota... vale, el también es un idiota a veces, pero así es Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

{Mismos momentos torre principal, despacho del director}

_–no hay procedencia de que un plebeyo se convierta en un familiar–_ Osmand realmente no había escuchado antes un caso como este, sin duda algo insólito.

_–Eso no es tan importante, ayer me pasé investigando sobre el muchacho, aun no he encontrado sobre el símbolo que llevaba pero también investigue a fondo sobre el símbolo que se marcó en el muchacho... al principio no lo situaba pero tras mucha investigación... corresponde a esto.–_

Nada mas colocar el libro en la mesa, el director Osmond echa un vistazo a la imagen proporcionada por el profesor Colbert y sin duda sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la imagen con la que presuntamente coincidía con la del muchacho

_–señorita Longueville lo siento pero...–_ Osmond había colocado su faceta de director serio, algo extraño en el y demostraba a los ojos de la maga que era algo vital

_–Lo comprendo señor–_ La secretaria dio una reverencia y marchar de la sala, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo al libro que tenían abierto

* * *

{Vuelta a la zona de la pelea}

.

_–Muy bien, comencemos–_ Guiche arrojó un solo pétalo de rosa al suelo y al hacer contacto con el suelo provocó un destello que hizo que Naruto mirara sin creerse lo que pasaba.

_–¿Qué narices es eso...no vas a luchar?–_ Naruto no se creía lo que veía delante de el: una especie de armadura rara con que parecía tener ojos de gato.

_–Mi nombre es Guiche el bronce, por lo que el golem de bronce, valkyrie será tu oponente.–_Guiche sonrió mientras daba esta declaración y al mismo tiempo el golem embistió a gran velocidad para dar un puño a su oponente.

_–(No está mal, velocidad alta genin)–_ Naruto analizó a su nuevo contrincante, tenía forma femenina portando una lanza y llevaba una larga falda de batalla. En el último instante se desplazó lo suficiente para poder evitar el golpe. –_ Y yo que pensaba que lucharías contra mi directamente–_ Naruto declaró con una sonrisa mientras mantenía una mirada seria.

_–¿No es obvio, todos los hechiceros son nobles y por tanto usan magia para luchar? Aun así parece que me contuve e hice a mi golem que se moviera muy lento aunque te felicito por esquivarlo –_ Guiche mantenía su actitud aunque mentía en la parte de que se contuvo el golem en términos de velocidad.

_–Naruto déjalo, no puedes ganar–_ Louise se mantuvo bastante preocupada por que no quería perder a su familiar ahora que lo había conocido y además de la humillación que supondría para el nombre de la Valiere. Naruto simplemente parpadeo y miró a Louise, el ni siquiera había sido dañado y ya pensaba la chica que iba a perder, no habían visto nada.

_–¡Ahora es el momento de Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!–_ Naruto en su sonrisa golpea al golem de bronce haciendo que la coraza de este se resquebraje, haciendo jadear a muchos.

_–¡Cómo escuece!... se nota que era de bronce–_ Naruto empezó a sacudir la mano en señal de molestia y daño auto infligido por el golpe realizado a valkyrie , algunos se sorprendieron por el golpe, otros pensaron que el daño en la armadura del golem fue casualidad y algunos soltaron una pequeña carcajada por la reacción del familiar de la Zero haciendo que esta se sonroje de la vergüenza.

–Parece que la suerte esta contigo aunque no por mucho tiempo (¿Cómo diablos a echo que aparezcan grietas en mi querida Valkyrie)– Guiche empezaba a preocuparse, era cierto que era cómico la escena que tenía delante de el pero si alguien lograba hacer lo mismo que el, tendría la mano en un estado lamentable en vez de quejarse de picor.

_–Bueno, es hora de que sigamos con esto–_ Naruto dejó de hacer estupideces, sabía que su puño con chakra mejorado era bueno pero estaba a millas de distancia de la super fuerza de Tsunade. Así que decidió hacer lo mas inteligente, sacar uno de sus kunai.

**–(¿Que es esto?... esto es interesante gaki, me pregunto que sucederá ahora)–** Sin duda el Kyubi notó algo extraño en el cuerpo de su anfitrión en el momento en el que había empuñado el kunai y estaba seguro de que su carcelero también lo estaba notando.

* * *

{De vuelta a la sala del director}

.

_–Este signo familiar es uno que aparece en las leyendas, ¿Quien hubiera podido imaginar que la tercera hija de la familia Valiel podría haber invocado algo como esto? Estoy seguro que esto afectara a una de las regiones de los penta perdidos–_ El director Osmond hablaba con un tono demasiado serio, acorde a la situación a la que estaba por enfrentarse una de las alumnas de su centro.

_–no puede ser–_ Colbert no pensaba que algo de tal magnitud fuera posible, si esto fuera cierto.

_–Cualquiera que sea la verdad, no puedes dejar que se sepa–_ La autoridad con la que mandaba el anciano era evidente, si alguien descubría la verdad podría montarse una buena y el profesor Colbert lo sabía muy bien.

_–Lo comprendo, señor.–_ Fue la respuesta afirmativa de que había comprendido perfectamente la situación

.

* * *

{De vuelta a la pelea}

.

_–(¿Qué es esta sensación? Me noto en plena potencia y noto mejor mi chakra?)–_ Naruto decidió olvidar sus propias dudas y seguir con su plan de dar una paliza a el rubiales que tenía delante y a pesar de todo, nadie se fijó en el leve brillo de la palma en la que las runas estaban grabadas.

Algunos de los estudiantes se asustaron al ver a un plebeyo con lo que parecía una daga extraña y otros emocionados pues el oponente portaba un arma y por tanto Guiche podía ir ahora a muerte, por otro lado Louise estaba asustada por que sabía que Guiche ahora podía matarlo y Siesta empezaba a recordar un poco las historias de su abuelo.

En un rápido swin Naruto rajó la figura de bronce haciendo que esta cayera al suelo tras un intento de atacarle.

_–Parece que tu figura está rota–_ Naruto estaba convencido de que ahora el noble idiota se rendiría pero en vez de eso, Guiche estaba bastante nervioso y preocupado mientras que todos parecían sorprendidos por la habilidad del familiar de Louise.

_–Esto no termina–_ Guiche agitó su rosa haciendo caer varios pétalos e invocando a una docena de nuevas Valkyrie. _–No pensé que eras testarudo, pero creo que...–_

_–¡Naruto!–_ Naruto fue interrumpido por el grito de Louise avisándole del peligro pues la valkyrie que que parecía haber sido vencida (solo tenía un a gran raja en la coraza) estaba a punto de atravesar al Uzumaki por la espalda. Todos se asustaron al ver como la estatua atravesaba el cuerpo del genin mientras que Guiche no se sentía bien pues a pesar todo estaba quitando una vida por primera vez.

Pero lo que nadie se espero, fue que el cuerpo de Naruto se convirtiera en una nube de humo, haciendo que todos estuvieran en confusión.

_–¿Que diablos... ?–_ Guiche no sabía que estaba pasando, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, no había sangre, no estaba el cuerpo del chico atravesado por la lanza del golem de bronce... no, en su lugar había un pedazo de tronco perfectamente cortado. En el asombro de todos, el chico al que todos habían considerado por muerto apareció por la espalda de la figura de bronce y la cortó por la mitad.

_–¿Cccómo?–_ Guiche se había asustado, todos estaban sin creer lo que había pasado, no fue hasta que Naruto se puso se puso en una postura mas cómoda que empezó a abrir su boca. _–Kawamiri no jutsu, me cambié de lugar con ese tronco y ahora que ya he dicho todo...¿Que tal si igualamos el terreno de juego–_ Naruto empezó a juntar las manos es una forma para poder usar uno de sus jutsu firma favoritos. _–Kage bunshin no jutsu–_ Y con un puff, varias nubes de humo se formaron dejando a la vista de todos un total de veinte copias idénticas a el rubio, todos portando un kunai.

Todos jadearon por lo que vieron, nunca habían presenciado nada igual y esto solo podía ser obra de magia, Guiche estaba preocupado, el estaba enfrentándose a alguien con quien no debería... al menos según dictan las normas. –_Eso es magia...¿Acaso eres un noble?–_ Muchos estaban en la misma línea de pensamiento y sumando que antes había dicho que iba a convertirse en el líder de una aldea, hacía esta declaración mas válida aunque también era posible de que fuera un noble que había perdido su estatus o era hijo de algún mago traidor a la patria.

_–No soy un noble, ni un mago... soy Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi de Konoha no sato y futuro Hokage-ttebayo!–_ Y en eso todos los clones dieron un grito de guerra con el que prácticamente empezaron a dejar en estado lamentable a todas las valkyrie.

_–¿Shinobi? ¿Tal vez los magos se llaman de esa forma del lugar donde viene?–_ Louise no sabía como explicarlo, por un lado estaba feliz de que su familiar estaba a punto de ganar pero aterrada por las consecuencias políticas de tener un mago, pero igual no tanto por que había declarado que no era noble... pero al mismo tiempo todos menos Guiche y los Naruto giraron sus cabezas a la sirvienta Siesta que había tenido un click en sus pensamientos.

_–¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Mi abuelo me contaba de los shinobi!–_ Siesta declaró como si tuviera una revelación y al mismo tiempo sufrió por primera vez lo que se consideraba ser el centro de atención.

_–Mi abuelo me decía que el era de otro mundo donde existían los shinobi, podían manejar una energía extraña capaz de crear cosas asombrosas... creo que lo llamaban chakra–_ Siesta declaró mientras miraba fijamente como Naruto se encargaba de todos los golem de bronce sin dificultad.

_–El me dijo que los shinobi eran la fuerza militar de donde procedía y eran especialistas en muchas cosas... eso incluye sigilo y... asesinato–_ Louise añadió a la explicación de Siesta con la información que había recibido del mismo shinobi.

_–¿ASESINATO?–_ Guiche gritó como una niña con terror, un sentimiento que tenían todos pues el shinobi podía hacer algo increíble sin necesidad de varita. Por otro lado cierta pelirroja pensaba que no estaría mal estar con el rubio, plus, esa técnica de clones podía ser muy interesante.

Naruto sonrió frente al factor psicológico tras la información recibida por el público, ahora había terminado con todos los golem y con un puff solo había un Naruto. –Renuncia ahora– Fue la simple palabra de Naruto mientras se acercaba con un kunai en la mano sonriendo sombría mente.

_–(No quiero morir, no quiero morir)..yo...yo...–_ Guiche estaba paralizado por el miedo hasta que una pequeña roca hizo tropezar torpemente a Naruto en el suelo y en eso Guiche comenzó a reír pues tal vez podía salir airoso. Pero lo que menos se esperaban es que el único Naruto desapreció en una nube de humo mientras oían el paso acelerado de alguien que estaba detrás de Guiche: Naruto.

_–Konoha, taijutsu ouigi–_ Los ojos del genin brillaban en perversidad mientras preparaba el signo del tigre. Todos se asustaron pero el que mas fue el noble idiota que pensaba que su vida se había acabado.

_–sennen goroshi–_ Naruto gritó mientras hizo lo que nadie esperó, Naruto metió los dedo índice en el culo de Guiche y tras un micro segundo, gracias a la mejora por chakra Guiche salió volando por los aires con el mayor dolor y humillación que había sentido en su vida.

Silencio fue lo único que hubo a parte del grito de Guiche hasta que todos empezaron a reír a mas no poder. –_Parece que he ganado–_

Pero al parecer, no toda la suerte venía en este mundo con el Uzumaki pues un trozo de armadura que había echo saltar antes por los aires con un puño cargado de chakra cayó justo encima de la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara. La preocupación de Louise fue evidente y fue a socorrer a su familiar al igual que Siesta... quien lo iba a decir.

_–Parece que al final, Louise cumplió con su palabra. Ha obtenido a un poderoso familiar–_ Kirche se sorprendió de las palabras que había dicho su amiga peli azul que casi siempre estaba callada antes de cerrar su libro y parchar con su dragón.

* * *

{Días mas tarde}

_–(Qué cómodo me siento)–_ Todo estaba en negro para nuestro durmiente amigo pero notaba una gran comodidad. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para ver que estaba en la misma habitación en la que se hospedaba y la diferencia es que el estaba reposando en la cama, al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abría mostrando a Siesta con una bandeja de comida.

_–Me alegra de que hayas despertado–_ Sinceramente, Siesta también estaba preocupada por el muchacho. –Muchas gracias por preocuparte-ttebayo... entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con vendas en la cabeza, cosa que atribuyó a el golpe en la cabeza y aunque no lo había necesitado por que la bola de pelos le curaba rápido estaba agradecido.

_–Muchas gracias por el tratamiento–_ Siesta parpadeo y casi se podría decir que fue ella la que le había vendado pero no era del todo cierto. _–Bueno, la señorita Louise me estuvo ayudando y ha estado estos días casi sin dormir velando por tu salud.–_ Naruto se sorprendió, la que era una chillona mandona parecía no ser tan mala como aparentaba, mientras daba una sonrisa se dio cuenta de un detalle... _–Disculpa pero, si recibí un golpe en la cabeza... ¿Por que tengo el torso al descubierto y con vendas?–_ Naruto preguntó inocentemente mientras que la cara de Siesta se puso muy roja respecto a esa parte y Louise fue cómplice, pero también recordó una cosa horrible, el plan original era vendarle 'entero para cuidar en salud' pero cuando le quitaron la camisa, las dos casi dieron un grito ahogado al ver lo que parecía una gran cicatriz que estaba donde su corazón y aun mas se asustaron que había otra cicatriz en la espalda que coincidía con la zona por lo que eso significa que le atravesaron la zona cercana al corazón. Siesta sabía que no era buen momento para preguntar y se preguntaba si Louise haría lo mismo. Entonces volvió al mundo real donde Naruto esperaba su respuesta_ –Queríamos asegurarnos de que no habías sufrido mas lesiones.–_ Siesta dio una sonrisa amable e intentando dar una sensación de tranquilidad al shinobi.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto vio en la mesilla de al lado su banda de shinobi de la hoja y luego miró a Louise que dormía cerca del mueble donde guardaba sus prendas, por último miró a la ventana.

_–(Puede que pasen cosas interesantes.. después de todo)–_ Sus pensamientos estaban ahora con una fuerte sonrisa.

* * *

.

Bueno, el capítulo no ha sido relativamente extenso respecto a la línea argumental pero es lo que tenía pensado. Ahora con este segundo capítulo, los dos primeros capítulos del anime han sido cubiertos aunque es cierto que esto no va a pasar siempre.

Bueno, espero que os gustase el capítulo y os veo la semana que viene... ahora estoy con la duda si intentan centrarme la semana próxima en la historia con nuestro amigo Hades o en el de legado de la diosa...

Además tengo que hacer un aviso, daré detalles del por que, pero tras terminar el próximo capítulo de alma dividida voy a tener que dar una pequeña pausa pues quiero que suceda algo para juntar las piezas de un puzle respecto a dicha historia.

Ahora bien, espero vuestro comentario y decir si tal vez me pase con la forma de comportarse de Naruto... es un poco difícil mantener su personalidad del canon en una batalla... lo ideal hubiera sido un orioke pero es que resulta que quiero dejar esa técnica para el futuro.

Ahora que todo esto ha sucedido, Naruto va a empezar a ganar fangirls... lo que provocará que Louise castigue de forma injustificada a Naruto y de que al mismo tiempo veremos escenas divertidas en las que Kirche intenta "secuestrar" a Naruto, después de todo le encantó el Kage bunshin U.U'

Por otro lado, se nota el cambio de actitudes respecto al canon de Zero, pero bueno voy a dejar de analizar pues eso es cosa de vuestras mentes.

Nos vemos!


	3. Problemas y mas problemas

AQUÍ VAMOS POR EL TERCER CAPÍTULO

Aquí es donde realmente se van a empezar a notar bastante mas los cambios entorno a la historia original de Zero no Tsukaima. Pues a fin de cuentas, Naruto no es Saito.

Muchos han apreciado que Naruto podía usar fuijutsu básico y no se si ya lo expliqué. Al igual que muchos de ustedes, me parece muy raro que Naruto solo entrenara en cuatro cosas:

Mejorar el rasengan, mejorar su control de chakra, mejorar control de kyubi y para aquellos que siguen el manga, crear la técnica definitiva que puede vencer a cualquier mujer: el orioke inversa o para algunos conocida como orioke para vencer a las chicas (cabe decir que –casi– ganan con esto)

Por lo que decidí darle un poco mas de repertorio, así como algunas cosas mas que irá aprendiendo y tendremos causas justificadas para ello. También tendrá extrañamente mas conocimiento de lo normal en algunos casos pero también estará justificado y cabe decir que incluso Naruto se siente extraño por saber esas cosas.

Hablando del manga, no se si leyeron el 692... pero me da igual pues si antes me caía mal sasuke ahora me cae peor. Es probable que en familia fox esté como buen chico y todo eso para hacer un cambio además demostrar que podía ir por el buen camino pero es que si me permite mi buena amiga Eli, en todos los fics en los que trabaje (futuros incluidos) voy a hacer un bashing total a Sasuke o ponerlo como muy fuerte y en el momento de la verdad... dejarlo por los suelos o incluso mas.

Antes no era un hater sasuke, solo me disgustaba su actitud un poco y era un poco mas hater debido a como actuaba en muchos fics... pero visto lo visto en este capítulo me dan ganas realmente de mandar un 10000000000 de años del dolor contra el maldito Uchiha y no me quedaría satisfecho.

.

.

–RESPIRACIÓN–.

.

Ahora que estoy mas calmado procederé a la parte de responder a los comentarios, vuestros comentarios queridos lectores:

-Roy4: Bueno, Alastor no es inútil... en su situación actual ha logrado quedarse con las licencias del mundo real y ganar beneficios con ellas en las naciones elementales... sin duda un puñetero genio.

Y a pesar de lo que ha echo Naruto, Louise parece que seguirá casi en las mismas... da un poco de miedo la verdad.

.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : Bueno, en realidad Naruto no tiene la superfuerza de Tsunade.

El puede amplificar la fuerza de sus ataques con chakra (como hizo Sakura en los exámenes de chunin contra Ino) pero la diferencia entre Tsunade y Naruto es muy grande por ahora.

El tema de Kirche será un poco difícil, después de todo es Naruto del que estamos hablando.

Y Alastor tiene mas miedo a las yandere que al hada Ciela, mas bien en el tema con Ciela esta un poquito harto ya que le recuerda al legendario asesino de la cuchara pero en vez de cuchara... un martillo.

.

- jiv: Eso será dentro de poco, después de todo queremos que cierta princesa se una a la competición (aunque sabemos el resultado final... maldita sea mi auto imposición)

.

-kira taisho : Imouto eres una maestra del mal... tentándome a romper las reglas (actuación sobre exagerada)... es demasiado para mi... no debo... romper... aggg!

(Golpe) –Lo siento, yo el hada Ciela me confundí, pensaba que era Alastor y he dado mi martillazo a Chivotenkai.–

.

-qwerty : tienes poderes mentales?

.

-Zafir09 : No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que se hagan amigos... despues de todo Kurama debe ser su mejor amigo y no... mejor callo esa parte o sería spoiler.

Buscaré la forma de que Kurama sea completo y el abuelo de siesta dará guerra aunque este muerto de viejo.

.

-Ridli Scott : Y que tal si añadimos de paso un chibaku tensei (risa diabólica)

.

-Jarzo 852: Gracias y recuerda que en el momento que se sepa, estará el peligro de cierta institución ( que no es el akatsuki)

.

Ahora que ya esta todo dicho, empecemos el capítulo.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Problemas y mas problemas

.

–Buenos días– La voz del shinobi despertó con fuerza a la chica de pelo rosa con tendencias al tsundere.

–No hace falta que seas tan bruto– A la maga Louise le pesaban bastante los parpados mientras empezaba a estirarse y levantarse de su cómoda cama en comparación a la de Naruto que era simplemente un montón de paja.

Han pasado un par de días desde que Naruto despertó tras recibir el golpe en la cabeza y desde entonces algunas cosas han cambiado y otras no, por un lado, Naruto tenía un monton de trabajo de criado que no le gustaba nada y le recordaba a sus días como genin en misiones de rango d... por la parte positiva (dependiendo de quien lo mire sería negativa , Jiraiya, tos, tos... tal vez Orochimaru) la maga ya no obliga a Naruto a vestirla , solo a pasar la ropa.

Increíblemente, no han tratado nada sobre el asunto shinobi desde entonces.

Tras un pequeño paseo, observar como era la vida de los otros familiares,era la hora de ir a clase.

Realmente era extraño llevar a un familiar al aula de clases en medio de una lección pero tampoco era habitual que el familiar convocado fuera un humano.

* * *

{salón de clases}

.

–Fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Con el uso y combinación de estos pueden crear encantamientos mas poderosos y de diferentes efectos y nuestro nivel como magos se determina por el número de elementos que podamos usar y combinar. Ahora bien, ¿Cuáles son estos niveles?– Chevreuse daba su clase de forma habitual mientras captaba la atención de los estudiantes de forma activa o al menos para la mayoría. Naruto tenía la debacle de tener que volver a una escuela y oraba a kami de ser solo observador y no tener que hacer tareas. Por otro lado, también estaba interesado en 'la magia' e incluso se preguntaba así mismo si podría encontrar una forma de volver... no obstante según la definición de la profesora que algo no cuadraba del todo bien. Aunque era normal, eran probablemente diferentes términos.

Al poco de hacer la pregunta, no se tardo mucho en recibir una petición para responder.

–Si, sensei– Esta era Montmorency levantando su mano para responder. –Procede– Y con la aprobación de la profesora, Montmorency se levantó del asiento mientras deslizaba su mano por el pelo, colocándose hacia atrás de forma elegante y con una sonrisa un poco arrogante que implica decir 'Yo me lo sé'

–cuando puedes combinar dos, eres un line. Tres, un triangle. Cuatro y serás llamado Square.–

Montmorency terminó de explicar y tras la aprobación de su habla, se sentó en su lugar.

La profesora satisfecha con las palabras de su alumna se dispuso a seguir con su clase.

–Muy bien, creo que la mayoría de ustedes puede usar uno, pero...– Chevreuse estaba a punto de hablar de como había algunos alumnos que si podían ser de categoría Line o superior pero cierta pelirroja decidió parar la clase.

–Señorita Chevreuse , tenga en cuenta mis palabras: Hay una estudiante que todavía no es capaz de usar uno sin un rango de éxito cero...– Kirche declaró a su profesora mientras todos los alumnos miraban a Louise. Algunos con una pequeña sonrisa de burla. Al mismo tiempo, Louise parecía estar conteniendo su disgusto por el trato de la clase y Naruto lo captó. Captó ese sentimiento de la chica de pelo rosa por que el mismo tuvo ese sentimiento y era algo que no soportaba en absoluto, todos podían pensar en eso pero el demostraría a todos que se equivocan, el es Naruto Uzumaki y ya estaba tardando en hacer ruido.

.

–Esto es suficiente-ttebayo– Naruto gritó en voz alta haciendo que todos mirasen a Naruto, Louise tenía una cara un poco incomoda pues ahora tenía pánico de que la clase se burlase mas.

–¿Cuál es su problema ...¿Jovencito?– la maestra del aula no estaba muy contenta por el comportamiento irrespetuoso del muchacho pero quería saber por que se comportaba así y de quien se trataba exactamente, solo podía recordar vagamente que era el familiar de la señorita Louise.

–Uno no se puede burlar por las capacidad actual de Lousie, ella aun no ha desarrollado todo su potencial– Naruto exclamó, a pesar del comportamiento bastante agresivo y un poco ego Uchiha de la chica se sentía un poco identificado con su yo mas joven después de todo.

Louise aun seguía un poco con la actitud de querer que Naruto se sentará lo antes posible pero ella se sentía feliz de que alguien la defendiera y dijera que podía ser mejor aunque después de todo, la tarea de un familiar es apoyar a su invocador.

–Además, tus teorías no concuerdan con las mías– Naruto alzó su voz lo suficiente para que retumbara por toda la clase, lo había echo. Había cuestionado las enseñanzas de la maestra de magia. Todos empezaron a cuchichear excepto por ciertas personas tales como Kirche, Tabitha y Montmorency .

–Muy bien, si no te importa. Deleitamos con tu explicación– La profesora actuó de forma respetuosa ya que a pesar de que alguien estaba cuestionando sus clases, era precisamente por dicho motivo... siempre se han tenido como algo fundamental lo que estaba enseñando en clase y tenía un poco de curiosidad la posibilidad de compartir un debate extraño ya que para ella era como si alguien le dijera que uno mas uno no son dos. Pero había un pequeño detalle, Chevreuse no estaba al tanto de la disputa del otro día. Con un paso tranquilo y lleno de convicción Naruto avanzaba por la clase para ponerse al lado de la profesora de su invocadora, en cuanto vio al resto de las personas a la espera de la explicación (y algunos para burlarse mas de Louise) sintió un poco de pánico escénico, algo que para el no era normal después de tantas travesuras y tal vez esta era la sensación que tenía Iruka-sensei al dar clase por primera vez.

Tras un intento fallido de tos para comenzar su discurso (después de todo el no tenía la cabeza gigante no jutsu), cogió un trozo de tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, para el era algo muy conocido y sin embargo para el resto no era mas que cinco símbolos extraños. Cosa que hizo la curiosidad a cierta persona.

–¿Qué son esos símbolos?– Todos se sorprendieron al ver como era Tabitha la que preguntaba y Naruto sintió un instante de pánico pues aun no había comenzado a hablar pero ya tenían preguntas para el, aunque después sintió una extraña sensación agradable por se la fuente de conocimiento... por una vez. Aunque le parecía raro de que no reconocieran los kanji.

–¿No podéis entenderlo lo que dice?– Naruto preguntó inocentemente y por desgracia la chica de pelo azul confirmó sus sospechas.

–Ya veo... bueno, esta es la escritura de mi mundo.– Naruto dijo tranquilamente mientras que algunos de la clase se sorprendieron bastante, pero decidieron dejarlo para el final por que sabían que tal vez podía pasar algo interesante.

–Estos son kanji de los cinco elementos principales: Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Rayo.

Como habéis dicho, todos tienen una afinidad principal. Normalmente uno suele trabajar para desarrollar una segunda afinidad principal e incluso una tercera. También los hay que nacen con facilidad para estas y no requieren de entrenamiento.

Tener afinidad a un elemento no quiere decir que no puedas usar otros, solo significa que lo dominas mejor y es mas sencillo. Luego tenemos dos formas de clasificarnos en nuestro nivel: Por medio de pruebas de ascenso y luego estaría el nivel de batalla... esto es mas complicado de explicar.

Bueno, en primer lugar hay tres rangos principales que va de menor rango a mayor: Genin,chuunin y jounin... hay otros puestos pero no es necesario explicar ahora– Naruto explicó tranquilamente y se sintió raro, le había salido bastante bien y se imaginaba que el puesto de profesor no estaba tan mal.

–¿Y en que rango te colocas?– Kirche decidió intervenir en medio de la lección, en verdad había otras dudas pero era algo que querían saber, sobre todo si podría afectar negativamente al orgullo de Louise. Esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco.

–Bueno... es complicado. Legalmente tengo el rango de genin y en la academia tenía las peores calificaciones aunque eso se debe a que no he acudido al examen de ascenso por que me he estado entrenando estos tres últimos años bajo las enseñanzas de uno de los tres legendarios sannin: Jiraiya de los sapos que afirmó que podría ser un shinobi de rango A, que normalmente suelen ser de rango jounin... todo ello gracias al esfuerzo–

Naruto aclaró con emoción, a pesar de ser un pervertido, Jiraiya era sin duda muy famoso en las naciones elementales y además fue el mentor del yondaime Hokage. Aunque también tubo una mini depresión al recordar de que todavía era un genin

Esto hizo una gran sorpresa en muchos pero sobre todo en dos, Louise se había emocionado un poco por que al parecer su familiar era como ella, un fracaso pero al parecer, según sus palabras era alguien bastante fuerte... lo que significaba que ella también podía mejorar y se sentía feliz de que la estaba animando de forma indirecta.

La otra persona era cierta maga rubia.

–¿Del sapo? ¿Que querías decir con portador del contrato?¿A caso tienes un familiar sapo– Montmorency estaba con la pequeña duda y quería saber mas, después de todo ella tenía un sapo como familiar.

Por otro lado Kyubi estaba refunfuñando interiormente, quejándose a su inquilino de que estaba revelando demasiados secretos.

–(No pasa nada Kyubi, no noto chakra en ellos y no es mi mundo) Bueno, en realidad yo puedo invocar– Con esto la clase estalló en un grito digno del nivel de cierta Haruno que en esos momentos se debatía entre sentirse honrada o furiosa con un multitud desconocida.

Algunos se preocuparon, sobre todo la profesora pues pensaba que tal vez eran palabrerías o teorías que había leído en un libro de fábula con esas cosas pero si en verdad podía invocar, tal vez habría complicaciones legales.

–vaya, Louise parece que tu tienes un familiar que a su vez tiene un familiar... aunque sea un sapo– Uno de los estudiantes dijo un poco impresionado y era al mismo tiempo el pensamiento de muchos aunque de forma un tanto divertida ya que su familiar tampoco tenía una invocación decente y eso no pasó por desapercibido por Louise la cual se enfadó y Montmorency también ya que ella tenía a un sapo como invocación.

–Esto.. yo no tengo ningún familiar. Los contratos de invocación son diferentes a los de aquí. Los contratos son casi imposible de encontrar y no están al acceso de todos. Nosotros no tenemos a un familiar que nos sirva toda la vida, en su lugar podemos llamar a diferentes invocaciones del mismo contrato dependiendo de la situación– Naruto dijo con orgullo, aunque aun tenía un poco de escalofríos al recordar a el sapo poco femenino que le dio mucho repelús, casi al nivel de Orochimaru.

Aun poco apreciable, algunos cuchicheaban con chistes burlándose de la capacidad de los sapos y eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa que parecía amable y feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada con autoridad.

–Bueno, podría llamar al jefe de los sapos pero por desgracia es tan grande que podría dañar accidentalmente una de las torres además dudo que entre en esta sala–

Montmorency tenía sentimientos por Guiche, estaba enamorada del apodado el bronce pero ahora se había vuelto una fan de este familiar de la zero... aunque no se confundan, no una fan de fangirl enamorada de Naruto, mas bien como un sempai admirado o como Konohamaru veía a Naruto.

Ahora ella tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras levantaba la mano.

–¿Puedes llamar a uno?– La maga rubia quería comprobar si definitivamente era cierto, todos en la clase fueron a ver con mas atención mientras que la profesora al mismo tiempo que observaba, tomaba apuntes para tener información valiosa acerca de estos acontecimientos.

Naruto sonrió mientras a la duda de todos se mordió el pulgar y con la sangre que salía de este, hizo una raya en la palma de la otra mano. Luego empezó a ejecutar unos gestos con las manos.

–¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!– Al colocar la mano sobre el escritorio una serie de símbolos aparecieron antes de que se ejecutara una nube bastante grande de humo.

No tardó mas que unos segundos a que el humo se disipase, para que la clase que muchos de los que observaron la pelea con Guiche fliparon... ahora estaban en blanco.

Frente a ellos estaba un sapo vestido con un chaleco lo mas sorprendente era que su tamaño era tal que podía llegar a la cintura de la altura de Louise.

Naruto se sintió un poco mas exhausto de lo normal, tal vez la distancia hacía que el jutsu necesitase mas chakra pero se sorprendió un poco ante la imagen que veía.

–Gamakichi, ¡Cuánto has crecido!– Naruto dijo ilusionado, desde la última vez que lo vio, era mas pequeño que Akamaru.

–Naruto...¿Donde te habías metido? Todos te buscan– La clase se cayó totalmente al suelo excepto por la maga rubia que pensaba que estaba en el paraíso ya que había encontrado al maestro perfecto que ayudaría a mejorar la relación con su familiar. Después de todo, posee sapos que pueden hablar aunque en realidad da igual que sepa hablar de forma que todos entiendan ya que cuando un invocador hace el ritual y obtiene el ritual, estos obtienen un vinculo que va mas aya de las fronteras lingüísticas.

–Ese sapo.. ha...habla...– La profesora no se lo creía, nunca había visto algo así al mismo tiempo Gamakichi miró a esta y pensaba si le faltaba un tornillo o si era la primera vez que veía una invocación. Entonces, siguió observando la clase.

–Bueno Gamakichi... han pasado algunas cosas– Naruto dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca pero increíblemente la preocupación de Gamakichi por Naruto se esfumó en cuanto vio a cierto ser vivo en el aula y de un movimiento se puso en frente de su objetivo.

–Oh, yo... hola...– Gamakichi intentaba articular palabras mientras tenía un tinte rojo que coincidía con el tinte rojo de su objetivo: el familiar de Montmorency .

La maga no dijo nada mientras que su familiar tenía el tono rojo en gran medida, pero esto enfadó aun mas a cierto genin. –¡Te estaba hablando idiota!– Naruto golpeó en la cabeza de Gamakichi para darle un buen coscorrón pero sin querer le dio con demasiada fuerza que provocó que desapareciera en una explosión de humo. Nuevamente, la clase estalló en carcajadas.

.

* * *

{Mas tarde, pasillos de la escuela}

.

–¡Naruto!– Una voz sonaba bastante alta de fondo de nuestro querido protagonista. Este se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba aunque por la voz podía hacerse a la idea.

–Eh Louise, ¿Qué te sucede?– Naruto podía ver como Louise estaba un poco roja aunque no parecía por el tema del cansancio pues ella no podía ser en tan baja forma... ¿O si? Por otro lado la chibi maga estaba intentando escoger sus palabras para no sonar de la forma en la que parecía que iba a sonar. –¿crees que puedo mejorar?– Sin duda, esto hizo pensar por un instante (si, Naruto piensa) vio como la chica a pesar de su orgullo de oh noble maga... quería saber si podía dejar de ser el la peor de la clase.

–Por supuesto, tienes que esforzarte pero seguro que lo logras-ttebayo– Naruto puso su zorruna sonrisa mientras que por un instante parecía que la cara de la chica se ponía roja, después de todo alguien creía en ella pero ese sonrojo tímido pasó a su personalidad de ego superior intentando disimular su emoción anterior. –No es que necesite tus consejos pero ¿Que crees tengo que hacer?–

Naruto de la forma mas poco sutil posible decidió realizar su pedido y decir sin miramientos lo que el pensaba ( sin pensar en las consecuencias) –En realidad no tengo ni idea de como usar vuestra magia, sin embargo podríamos basarnos en mi estilo de entrenamiento. Seguro que necesitas entrenar en los hechizos pero para ello debes canalizar mejor tu magia (aunque mi control de chakra tampoco es como para tirar cohetes... aunque es mucho mejor de cuando era un simple genin) y también necesitas trabajar un poco mas tu cuerpo– Esto hizo un momento stop para todos mientras que Louise parecía tener lo que se dice: Comienzo de ira femenina. –¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo?– Louise tenía una voz medio acojonante que haría que cualquiera con cabeza sabría que tenía que hacer alguna mentira o escapar como alma que lleva el diablo para salvar el pellejo, sin embargo Naruto no tenía tan buena cabeza para estos casos.

–Te he visto muy roja al llegar y no parece que estés muy en forma, necesitas hacer mas ejercicio y tomar alimentos mejores, mírate, pareces bastante bajita (de no ser por Jiraiya y el factor de Kyubi estaría igual de bajito que ella). En resumen, tienes mucho trabajo para dejar de ser débil y dejar de ser tan bajita– Naruto lo dijo con la mejor intención para que ella supiera que le esperaba un largo camino, sin embargo pronto se arrepentiría por sus palabras en cuanto una especie de instinto peor que el de Sakura brotaba de la chica.

–¿Débil, bajita, baja en forma?– Louise estaba cabreada, puede que en la realidad lo que decía Naruto era cierto pero eso jamas de lo jamases se debe de decir de forma directa a una chica (y de forma indirecta te puede pasar lo mismo que de forma indirecta) Y Naruto estaba por arrepentirse de sus palabras. –Por cada cosa que has dicho mal sobre mi, ¡Te perderás una comida!–

.

* * *

{De noche, habitación de Louise}

.

–(Maldita Louise, ya sé... solo tengo que usar mi pergamino de almacenamiento y tomar un buen ramen)– Naruto pensó de forma ingeniosa mientras que Louise esperaba a que su pijama fuese colocado en ella. Antes de empezar su tarea como familiar empezó a buscar su pergamino pero poco a poco su ansiedad de ramen tornó en desesperación al ver que no aparecía por ningún lado.

–Si buscas tu pergamino, lo he escondido– Louise puso voz de orden mientras que Naruto estaba ahora en una nube de depresión.–Acércame,el pijama– La maga mandó a un deprimido Uzumaki al que le rujía el estómago.

–Bueno, tal vez... esta vez reconsidere tu castigo– después de todo no era cruel y no quería dejar a su familiar muerto de hambre, era un poco curioso que alguien entrenado en el asesinato pudiera tener una actitud así.

* * *

{Minutos mas tarde, fuera de la habitación de Louise}

–(¿Cómo he terminado en esta situación?)– Naruto se preguntaba así mismo mientras estaba durmiendo sobre un montón de paja. A su desconocimiento, el zorro de nueve colas sellado en su interior estaba riéndose de lo lindo pues no sabía como tras ser perdonado por la niña engreída, volvió a meter la mata de forma lamentable.

Resultado: Se ha quedado sin comida de forma prolongada y además esta durmiendo fuera en señal de castigo.

Se preguntaba así mismo, el como estaba cayendo a este nivel, por el amor de Kami...era un shinobi

–¿Naruto?– La voz de una chica hizo que Naruto saliese de su mini depresión mental para observar a la persona que lo había llamado, persona que reconoció con rapidez.

–¿Siesta?– Naruto se pregunto así mismo por responder de la misma forma en la que había sido llamado. Al mismo tiempo, su estómago rugió

–¿Qué haces aquí? Siesta pregunto, no sabía por que estaba ahí pero no permitiría que el chico pasase hambre

* * *

{Cocinas de la academia}

.

Nuestro shinobi protagonista estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa cena mientras el personal de la cocina y Siesta observaban como el muchacho estaba degustando la comida a gran velocidad.

–Me disculpo ya que solo son sobras, sin embargo come cuanto quieras espada nuestra– Eran las palabras de lo que parecía el jefe de la cocina mientras reía.

–¿Espada nuestra? (Si solo usé kunai)?– El rubio dio una pequeña pausa para saber el motivo de ese nombre.

–Por supuesto, a pesar de ser un plebeyo como nosotros, le diste una lección a ese chico arrogante noble. ¡Eres nuestro orgullo, espada nuestra!– El cocinero explicó de forma entusiasta mientras el joven dio otro bocado antes de responder.

–Pensé que era necesario para que mejore como persona, en realidad soy un shinobi... no usé métodos normales. ¿No lo consideran magia?– A pesar de todo, era cierto que Naruto podía usar cosas que podrían llegar a denominar como sobrenatural en comparación a los civiles.

–¿Han escuchado eso? Piensa que por ser un shinobi no merece ser llamado así, tal comportamiento es la diferencia con esos arrogantes nobles... ¿cierto?– El jefe de la cocina dijo mientras que el resto del personal lo respaldaba. Mientras que Naruto seguía degustando la comida.

–¿Esto es lo que comen los nobles? Está demasiado bueno-ttebayo (casi como el ramen)– Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos por lo buena que estaba en la comida mientras que el cocinero sonrió por el cumplido.

–Yo el cocinero principal, Marto haré cualquier cosa con un gusto delicioso. ¿no se puede considerar magia?– El cocinero ahora conocido como Marto expresó con orgullo su arte culinario.

–Es cierto, esta comida esta realmente deliciosa-ttebayo– Naruto estaba contento con felicidad. En verdad en la villa, nunca le trataron bien y estas personas le recordaba un poco a Teuchi y ayame, tal vez fue la amabilidad de los del Ichiraku en ofrecerle ramen lo que provocara su obsesión por el ramen.

–Eres un buen hombre,Naruto. Realmente un buen hombre. ¡Me gustas, espada nuestra, por favor deja que te bese!– El cocinero Marto estaba eufórico y para el terror de Naruto estaba a punto de ser besado pero gracias a sus reflejos consiguió colocar su mano en la cara del cocinero loco y rechazar foralmente la oferta para al instante ser llamado un ser modesto por parte del cocinero.

Muchos estaban felices y entre ellos siesta estaba riendo por la situación. Naruto estaba contento de haber echo buena amistad con el personal del lugar aunque pudo ver como muchos estaban cansados y la cocina estaba aun sin tratar. Entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza mientras puso su sonrisa zorruna.

–Gracias por la comida, me gustaría ayudaros en agradecimiento, yo me encargo de recoger la cocina– Naruto hincho su pecho mientras todos veían las buenas intenciones y Marto lloraba en emoción. –¡Que buen chico! Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger y esta tarea requiere de muchas manos si no quieres terminar cansado– El cocinero no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

–Gracias por preocuparte pero puedo ver que necesitáis relajaros un poco y en cuanto al número, no hay problema... ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!– Y en una nube de humo, una veintena de copias de Naruto aparecieron rebosantes de actitud. –¡Quiero ver este lugar reluciente!– El original habló con un tono de general.

–¡YOSH!– Los clones dijeron al unísono mientras levantaban sus brazos y empezaron a dejar el lugar totalmente limpio mientras que otros ayudaban a los cocineros en lo que podían. Todo esto mientras que Marto lloraba como cierto profesor de taijutsu.

–¡Puede clonarse a sí mismo! ¡Nuestra espada es amable y de buen corazón– Por ese comentario y la forma en la que hablaba, Naruto se planteaba si esta persona era pariente de cierto amante del taijutsu.

–¿Y como es posible que no penséis que un shinobi y un mago son parecidos?– naruto preguntó, si hubiese luchado como y ganado como un civíl sin habilidades especiales podía entenderlo pero el utilizó algo que podía considerarse como magia.

–Eso es por que no usas varita y no eres un diabólico elfo. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?– Marto empezó a cuestionarse como eran las habilidades del chico.

–Bueno, esta es una técnica que había en un pergamino prohibido que permite hacer copias sólidas en vez de las ilusiones que aprendíamos en la academia cuándo era un niño.– Naruto recordó un poco de aquel día que Iruka le dio en el bosque su diadema de shinobi tras el incidente con el traidor de Mizuki y también como descubrió lo de su inquilino.

–¿de niño? ¿También era una academia como esta para familias específicas? Marto se planteaba que tal vez del lugar donde venía Naruto solo unos pocos podían ser shinobi y esto Naruto lo notó enseguida y sonrió pues la respuesta que daría no se la esperaban.

–Es cierto que hay clanes de shinobi muy fuertes que instruyen a sus hijos en la vía del ninja e incluso hay algunos con habilidades especiales que obtienen al nacer, sin embargo todos pueden llegar a ser shinobi. Por ejemplo cuando me gradué, me colocaron con el último miembro de un clan famoso y la hija de una familia civil que por cierto ahora parece tener super fuerza.– Naruto recordó el golpe de Sakura y se planteaba si era posible que dado que el aprendió bajo Jiraiya, tal vez sakura entrenase bajo Tsunade y eso hizo que se estremeciera de terror. Al mismo tiempo, los cocineros se quedaron paralizados y al instante sorprendidos por las palabras del chico. Del lugar de donde procedía el muchacho, cualquiera podía apuntarse en intentar convertirse en un shinobi.

A diferencia de este reino los cuales, solo los que tenían sangre noble tenían la capacidad de usar magia y por lo que contó Siesta de las historias de su abuelo, los shinobi servían y protegían al pueblo.

Había una gran diferencia entre los nobles y los shinobi.

.

* * *

{Campo de la academia}

.

–Gracias de nuevo por la comida, realmente estuvo muy bien– Naruto estaba bastante satisfecho con la comida.

–No hay problema, todo el mundo parecía mas animado.– Siesta miraba al igual que Naruto las dos lunas.

–¿Sabes? Tal vez no se este tan mal en este sitio hasta que encuentra una forma de regresar-ttebayo.– Naruto seguía igual de animado mientras que Siesta tenía un poco de miedo de que Naruto se marchase de este lugar.

–¿Tan importante es ese lugar para ti?– siesta se atrevió finalmente a preguntar un poco por su casa y los motivos por los que quería regresar, aunque después de todo... casi todos siempre quieren volver al hogar.

– En Konoha hay un montón de personas importantes para mi, además algún día me convertiré en Hokage y... cumpliré con mi promesa– El rubio dijo esta última parte mientras se toco la cicatriz que tenía cerca del corazón mientras recordaba la promesa que hizo a Sakura de traer al emo-Uchiha de vuelta a la villa.

–¿sabes? La señorita Louise gastó bastante dinero para conseguirte un remedio, cuando se cayó esa pieza de armadura en tu cabeza pensó que estarías grave. Al ver tu rápida curación, la señorita Louise se sintió contenta por haber gastado sabiamente el dinero– Siesta habló un poco a favor de la maga que lo había invocado por otro lado Naruto no sabía que decir.

–(Creo que me curé rápido gracias a la bola de pelos) ¿En serio? bueno, no creo que sea un problema ya que los nobles tienen mucho dinero. – El genin respondió con total tranquilidad.

–Me ha gustado mucho conversar contigo, me gustaría que en otra ocasión me contaras un poco sobre el lugar del que vienes... buenas noches– La sirvienta Siesta se despidió cortes mente de Naruto antes de volver al lugar donde pasará el resto de la noche descansando.

El joven de bigotes de zorro sonrió mientras volvía al pasillo donde debería estar durmiendo

* * *

.

{Mas tarde, pasillos de la escuela}

–Realmente es una buena chica, me recuerda un poco a Hinata... aunque un poco mas habladora– Naruto hablaba consigo mismo en voz normal mientras que en Konoha cierta Hyuga sentía las ganas de matar a una imitadora barata.

Volviendo al pasillo donde estaba el Uzumaki, este divisó como se acercaba a gran velocidad cierto familiar que estaba bajo las órdenes de cierta pelirroja , el cual atrapó con la guardia baja al chico y lo llevó hasta donde estaba su dueña: Kirche.

* * *

.

{Habitación de Kirche}

Tras el secuestro del pobre genin por lo que muchos pensarían que es un charmeleon, el Uzumaki estaba ahora en lo que se conoce como la habitación de Kirche.

–bienvenido a mi humilde habitación, Uzunaki Naruto..¿O es Naruto Uzumaki?–

Al levantar la cabeza del suelo, Naruto estaba viendo a la compañera de clase de Louise: Kirche Zerbsest en lo que se define como un traje para dormir bastante provocativo y muchos no definirían que está echo para dormir.

–Con Naruto esta bien– El Uzumaki estaba controlándose no quedarse rojo como un tomate, esta chica rivalizaba tranquilamente con el busto de Tsunade.

–pienso que esta mal, pero mi segundo nombre es la ardiente. Como una antorcha, arde fácilmente.– Kirche empezó a decir con una pose bastante provocativa haciendo que Naruto tubiera que subir sus defensas mentales.

**–Wuuuu! KIT ESTA ES MEJOR QUE ESA PLANA! TE LO ESTA PONIENDO EN BANDEJA–** Una voz que muchos conocen estaba gritando y ¿Aullando? dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Para aquellos que no lo recuerden, es Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas y parece que de alguna forma en su jaula tenía algunos libros de Jiraiya... mejor no preguntar como los obtuvo.

–(¡Cállate bola de pelos!.. ¿por que me hablas ahora?) Esto...– Naruto estaba ahora mas estresado reprimiendo los instintos... y las constantes palabras de Kyubi no ayudaban en absoluto

–¿No lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada, yo... de ti. El amor me golpeo tan repentinamente– Kirche empezó a decir como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y que debía ser así.

–Si que fue repentino-ttebayo– Naruto estaba intentando hacer oídos sordos de las palabras del zorro demonio que tenía desde los pocos minutos de su nacimiento.–

–La forma en la que derrotaste a Guiche fue impresionante (sobre todo los clones) y después de eso..¡Pase de ser Kirche la ardiente a Kirche la apasionada!– La pelirroja se acercaba mas y mas a dar un beso a nuestro joven shinobi que ahora mismo estaba en lo que podíamos decir modo semi-trance en la que hablaba mental mente de una forma que no corresponde a la suya debido a la situación

y parecía una voz de tono calmado y relajado como si fuera todo normal.

- Narración mental por parte de Naruto-

.

Ohh.. Kirche me va a besar... menos mal que no es Sasuke... ¿Sasuke? ¿Quien es Sasuke?

Ahh ya lo recuerdo, es ese desertor que me robo mi primer beso y se fue con el pedofilo para saciar sus ansias de venganza, incesto y yaoi... creo que le dije a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta...

Mira una persona que levita por la ventana que se llama Styx, al parecer tenía una cita con Kirche.

Ohh, Kirche le ha lanzado una llama de fuego a la cara y se ha caido, esa caída debe doler... ahora parece que quiere intentar darme el beso que antes me iba a dar pero otro chico diferente viene por lo mismo...

¿Con cuantos esta esta chica? Es como si... otra vez lo manda a volar.. pobre chico.

...

...

Y con ese son seis, ahora vienen tres de golpe y se encarga la salamandra, que divertido... casi tanto como las frases de ero-kyu.

¿Ahora que sucede?

- fin de narración mental relajante de Naruto, su cabeza se ha reiniciado correctamente-

.

–(¿Que diablos?)– Naruto gritaba mentalmente al notar que Kirche se había abalanzado sobre el. –Esto...estoy un poco ocupado con lo de ser familiar y eso-ttebayo– Naruto estaba sudando a balas mientras que un desesperado escritor pervertido intentando buscar a su ahijado notaba un sentimiento de orgullo supremo.

–¿Acaso no me prefieres a mi en comparación a Louise la Zero? Kirche se movía de tal forma que ahora sus activos se notaban mucho mas.

**– 16 años, 16 años esperando... ¡POR FIN! ¡VAMOS MUCHACHO!–** En estos momentos el Kyubi rugía por toda la jaula intentando que sus palabras hicieran mella en la mente de Naruto y al ver que no tenía resultado, comenzó a pensar si habría alguna forma de hacer que Naruto cediera mas fácilmente a sus instintos para... ejem, aburrimiento de un zorro al que uno debe re-educar.

Por suerte para Naruto y desgracia para Naruto en parte pero sobre todo para Kurama, la puerta se abrió fuertemente para revelar a Louise, la cual no estaba muy contenta.

Y sin más, cogió a Naruto y lo arrastró a su habitación con Kirche que no había conseguido reaccionar debido a la velocidad a la que habían pasado las cosas

.

* * *

{Habitación de Louise, momentos de tensión mas tarde}

.

–Creo que me he equivocado– La maga en su traje de dormir hablaba con una voz realmente mostraba el indicio de una ira absoluta.

Naruto no esperaba nada bueno. –No debí tratarte como a un humano– La chica proseguía con sus frases mientras sacaba un objeto del escritorio y era algo que Naruto no quería en absoluto.

–¿Qu-qué es eso?– Naruto empezaba a sentir un poco de temor por lo que podía avecinarse.

–Un látigo de jinete de caballos. De toda la gente, meneando la cola a esa chica Zerbest... ¡Perro!– En ese momento, golpeó el suelo con su nueva arma haciendo que el suelo tuviera un sonido bastante malo si el nuevo objetivo era Naruto.

–Señorita, por favor cálmate-ttebayo– Naruto empezaba a tener miedo, a pesar de ser un shinobi bastante fuerte ahora sentía miedo... se había equivocado, daba mas miedo que sakura y oraba a Kami para que nunca, jamás de los jamases se conocieran (nota de autor. Soy tan cabrón que probablemente lo haga, de nada Naruto)

–Fui una ingenua, ha-hay qu-que tratar a u-un perro perdido como tal– Naruto empezó a retroceder buscando cualquier método de escape y por desgracia la puerta estaba cerrada con cerrojo. Y así comenzó el juego de esquivar, las primeras cinco veces logró evadir con dificultad.

–¡Deja de escapar! ¿Qué ves en esa mujer?– Y con esa última frase, dio el latigazo final que acertó de lleno en Naruto antes de que se desvaneciera en un puff de humo y mostrando una silla en su lugar.

–¡No escaparas!– Louise se lanzó a por Naruto pero este decidió acabar el juego sujetando a Louise para parar el ansia de la chica por golpearle y en ese momento a pesar de las palabras de Louise para que la soltara

Naruto puso su característica sonrisa y dijo la mayor estupidez posible

–¿Estas celosa?– Error, hasta Kyubi lo sintió... nada mas doloroso que una patada en la entrepierna.

El mismo Kyubi se debatía si esta chica podría dar mas miedo que su anterior contenedor y empezaba a temer mas si Naruto entrenaba a la chica por que básicamente era cavar su propia tumba. Sinceramente, el zorro iba a gritar a Naruto que aprovechara a tener experiencias con la chica, después de todo el tampoco sabía del idioma y quería animar al muchacho ya que después de todo, Kyubi se aburría mucho. Pero gracias a sus años de sabiduría e instinto de supervivencia al ver las desgracias de cierto sabio sapo, había logrado controlar sus ansias pervertidas pero por desgracia, el zorro sabía que las cosas solo se iban a complicar mas y no sabe cuanto aguantaría para volver a su modo 'investigación' A pesar de ser una sado, tsundere, y plana.

–me da igual con quien salgas, pero no soporto que salgas con una Zerbest... su familia y la mía están enfrentadas y son irreconciliables. ¿Entiendes?– Todo esto decía la maga mientras pisoteaba a un Naruto que lloraba comicamente.

{Una explicación mas tarde}

Naruto estaba encima de su montón de paja mientras que Louise estaba sentada con un vaso en la mano.

–así que la salamandra te atrapó y te llevó a la habitación de Kirche? La maga intentaba entender la situación.

–Exacto, no podía hacer nada al respecto– Naruto estaba auto convencido

–¿en serio? Menudo shinobi mas patético– Louise habló con mezcla de cara de palo y decepción.

–No quiero meterme en mas líos-ttebayo... ahora que lo pienso, voy a estar falto de herramientas– Naruto empezó a darse cuenta de su inventario.

–¿Cómo es posible? ¿No tienen algún pergamino con mas de esos cuchillos raros y estrellas?– La Zero se preguntaba ya que después de todo, podía almacenar cosas en papel. Pero algo no iba bien en el momento en el que Naruto empezó a reír tímidamente.

–Bueno, a demás de los jutsu... lo único que tenía en pergaminos eran ropas de repuesto y el que tenía que usar para las armas... lo usé para el ramen, ya lo ves...ja,jaja– Naruto estaba un poco rojo por que no sabía si estar avergonzado por que no le quedaban casi kunai ni shuriken o de lo contrario, orgulloso y feliz por tener Ramen en este mundo.

–¿Sabes usar algún otro arma en particular?– Louise se debatía si sacar de nuevo el látigo.

–Bueno, Ero-sen... quiero decir Jiraiya me enseñó un poco del arte del kenjutsu y me pasó algunos pergaminos... me dijo que los abriera cuando volviera a Konoha pero tal vez sea el momento de aprender. Naruto dijo con timidez, poco sabía que esos pergaminos eran sobre el arte kenjutsu de los Uzumaki junto con una carta que el aun no había leído.

–Mañana es el día de la nada, por lo que iremos al mercado a comprar una espada– Louise dijo con tono de orden mientras empezaba a destapar las sábanas para poder ir a dormir pero a su sorpresa vio como el genin Uzumaki empezó a recoger su montón de paja en dirección a la puerta.

–¿A donde vas? La maga estaba extrañada. –A fuera, tu me lo dijiste– Naruto respondió con cara de palo, realmente no debería ser tan exigente pues estaba entrenado para estar en situaciones peores.

–ni hablar, quédate aquí... no quiero que esa Zerbest te capture de nuevo– Louise termino su frase mientras se metió rápidamente en la cama y Naruto lo agradeció... no quería volver a meter la pata.

* * *

{Al día siguiente, habitación de Tabitha}

.

Tabitha estaba teniendo una relajada mañana en el día de la nada también conocido para personas de otras dimensiones como una relajante mañana de domingo con una agradable lectura. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio forzada a desvanecerse tan pronto como la puerta sonaba con gran fuerza y antes de ver quien era la persona que llamaba, hizo lo mas sensato en parte: hechizo de silencio.

En cuanto el hechizo se ejecutó, la persona mas esperada, Kirche entró con ímpetu en la habitación soltando frases que nunca podremos escuchar gracias al hechizo de la callada maga de cabellos azules hasta que decidió levantar el hechizo.

–Por eso tienes que llevarme y seguir a esos dos– Kirche termino su discurso mientras jadeaba un poco por esa larga explicación que Tabitha no escucho.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¿Pensabais que iba a dejaros satisfecho? ¡NO!

Ahora todos saben lo que vendrá a continuación pero no os esperáis lo que realmente pasará.

recordemos como algunos lectores reconocieron que mi nivel troll logró superar al gran Kishimoto, sin embargo con el último capítulo ha logrado recuperar el trono con una gran diferencia.

En estos casos debería seguir con mi estilo actual y seguir haciendo lo que hacía pero no es el caso pues para recuperar el puesto... debo ser mas troll que nunca y por tanto debo preparar alguna locura que haga que los últimos capítulos de alma dividida parezcan sanos y racionales al 100%

**-Creéis que saldrá algo de Konoha en el próximo capítulo?**

**-¿Que pasará con Louise?**

**-¿Como creen que reaccionarán al Kyubi?**

.

ahora disfruten de la semana o semanas hasta que nos veamos de nuevo por que os estará esperando un nuevo capítulo de el legado de la diosa por parte mía y de Eli-sama-¿san?

Y quiero dar unas últimas palabras antes de dejar el capítulo, en muy poco tiempo se cumplirá un año desde que creé mi cuenta en esta web y por tanto un año desde que Nació Alastor Fox. Así que, quereis un Omake? un one-shot? Y de ser así... ¿De que queréis que tratase?

Por último siento el retraso, pero soy humano y al final pasa lo que pasa.

hasta luego!


	4. Konoha y nobles

Una semana mas, traigo un nuevo capítulo para que disfrutéis pero como es costumbre, os traigo las respuestas a vuestros comentarios.

-Aliteru: Claro que hay algo mas insano, ok puede que isla yandere no se pueda usar... ya es muy loco tener algo así en la tierra pero... ¿Que pasa con... el PLANETA YANDERE?

.

-Metalmemo: A mi me encantaría pero recordemos que no hay katanas en ese mundo, tal vez por parte de los sapos...

.

-Roy4: Lo siento amigo pero yo ya me estoy enfrentando a Rick Astley y sus innumerables apariciones en youtube... ahora no tengo preocupaciones de seres luminosos, siento que puedo con todo.

.

- 02 : En un principio será Louise, hasta que se me vaya la cabeza... y diga: Señores, esto es un harem... hasta que llegue ese momento, será con Louise ( Y tal vez con cierto personaje que nadie se imagina)

.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : Pide y se te dará, tendremos como está Konoha en estos momentos y asustará a mas de uno. Respecto a cierta mascota... bueno, tal vez suceda algo.

.

-Shadow 13: Una buena idea que tal vez salga pero realmente el sabio no era un dios... tal vez si hablase de Kaguya o el árbol... estoy pensando que tal vez la información obtenida respecto al origen de todo (Shinju, Haragomo, etc...) modificar respecto al canon original.

.

-jbadillodavila : Hacía años que no veía el manga por lo que me cuesta un poco mas poder hacer la historia, además no he leído muchos fics o crossovers de Zero no tsukaima como Naruto.

.

- kitsunerojos8 : No te preocupes, me encargaré de solucionar ese problema en este capítulo.

.

- Zafir09 : Bueno, he estado pensando en el tema de los pergaminos y puede que tengamos que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver el contenido. De todos modos, no estoy del todo decidido pero tal vez nos esperen muy buenos ratos con el ero-kitsune.

- kira taisho: Imouto, entre tu y ciela me ya me habéis corrompido al 90% (o mas) y por desgracia se irá notando en las historias (maldita sea, la inocencia ¿donde esta? T.T)

¿Por que te has tenido que volver yandere? Menos mal que he conseguido gracias a Zafir09 unos brazaletes que hacen que las yandere que este a mi alrededor no sean yandere mientras en el radio de funcionamiento.

Las cosas se pondrán mejor o peor (depende del punto de vista) para Naruto y no te preocupes, me encargaré de Sasuke.

.

- : Tienes toda la razón, pero para el tema de kenjutsu se explicará.. aun así ya podemos deducir que los Uzumaki eran buenos en fuinjutsu entre otras cosas por ser los autores del shiki fujin y no te preocupes por el repertorio de Naruto. Tiene mas habilidades que Naruto original de shippuden pero como mucho 3 o cuatro jutsus ademas de los clásicos.

-KandaElrik-kun: Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tienes otro cap

-Lord Mortense: Lo mismo que acabo de decir

* * *

[Konoha y nobles]

.

.

{konoha, unos días tras la llegada de Jiraiya y su alumno}

.

Las cosas no estaban bien, nada bien. La gente que pasaba por las calles sabía que no podían acercase a determinadas áreas de la ciudad por que para desgracia de algunos podían ser víctimas de una mesa voladora cortesía de Tsunade. Bueno desgracia para todos no, los cristaleros se estaban forrando pero mas los carpinteros pues si bien no lanzaba el escritorio, le propinaba tal puñetazo que lo dejaba echo polvo.

¿Cómo la godaime Hokage había terminado con este humor?

La respuesta era sencilla, se suponía que Naruto Uzumaki debía estar de vuelta en la aldea y así fue.

Por lo que contaron unos testigos, Sakura había golpeado a Naruto tras ver una de sus típicas idioteces pero a diferencia de otras veces, Naruto desapareció. Sin mas, el Kage bunshin o el remplazo estaba descartado por que no hubo ninguna nube de humo ni aumento de chakra en Naruto y además no tocó el suelo.

Además estaban los sensores de la ciudad que colocaron tras el intento fallido de Orochimaru y declararon que el chakra de Naruto se esfumó de la villa en un instante.

Cabe esperar que Sakura se quedó paralizada por lo sucedido durante algunas horas e incluso se decía así misma que tenía que ser una broma. Pasadas las 24 horas, quedó confirmado de que Naruto estaba oficialmente fuera del mapa y esto causó que Sakura se pusiera mas deprimente por que ahora se preguntaba quien podría traer de vuelta a Sasuke... bueno, ese planteamiento era lo mejor que podía hacer por que resulta que actualmente estaba recuperándose en la UCI. Muy sencillo, cuándo la villa se enteró de la noticia... bueno, cierta Hyuga estalló en cólera dejando acojonado a todo el mundo por lo que hizo: La mayor brutalidad que podía hacer que la ferocidad de los Inuzuka pareciesen simples cachorros.

Esto fue a peor por que al día siguiente de la desaparición... recibieron la noticia de que el Kazekage Gaara había sido capturado por los Akatsuki. Dado que Sakura estaba en la UCI y Naruto no estaba, mandaron a Hinata. Shizune y a un miembro de ROOT llamado SAI junto con Kakashi y el equipo de refuerzo para el rescate.

Al final lograron rescatarlo por poco y fue gracias al jutsu de Chijo que pudieron reanimar a Gaara pero el biju había sido capturado. Al menos, descubrieron de que no estaban implicados con la desaparición de Naruto y de que el maestro de las marionetas, Sasori, tenía previsto verse con un espía que tenía vigilando a Orochimaru por lo que estarían a un paso mas cerca de la posición de Sasuke. Tsunade estaba furiosa por esto por que prefería concentrar mas recursos en la búsqueda de Naruto pero el consejo seguía queriendo recuperar a su preciada Uchiha.

"Jiraiya, mas te vale que estés aquí por algo importante y no por un permiso para tu investigación" Tsunade no estaba de humor pero sabía que Jiraiya estaba usando su red de espionaje al máximo para encontrar a su nieto sustituto además Jiraiya era el padrino de Naruto por lo que tampoco estaba de humor para investigar e incluso se le notaban ojeras.

"No he parado de investigar y he utilizado todos mis recursos disponibles... nadie ha oído hablar de algo como lo que sucedió con Naruto" Jiraiya resopló, nunca había pensado que se terminaría dando por vencido.

"Ni se te ocurra renunciar, estoy movilizando parte del ambu para encontrarlo y lo mas gracioso es que aunque oficialmente no lo sepa... he descubierto que Danzo esta movilizando a casi todos sus efectivos por lo que el no ha sido el secuestrador y tampoco lo ha encontrado todavía." Tsunade abrió el cajón para tomar una botella de sake.

"¿Qué tal fue la misión de rescate?" Jiraiya intentó cambiar un poco de tema para poder calmarse así mismo.

"Un éxito, he incluso obtuvimos respuestas para un pista del paradero del Uchiha... preferiría emplear menos recursos en el desertor y mas en Naruto pero ya sabes... muchos en el pueblo no han cambiado su mirada hacia Naruto." Tsunade resopló mientras llenaba su taza.

"Con que el consejo sigue molestando... no estaría mal revelar su patrimonio, me encantaría ver la cara que ponen" Jiraiya sonrió maliciosamente ante la posibilidad mientras Tsunade negaba con la cabeza.

"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, si se enteran, muchos cambiarían de opinión solo por el origen que tiene y no por sus acciones. Además tras la sorpresa, Danzo lo buscaría con mas ganas y a saber que haría el consejo hambriento de poder" Sin duda no había mas que complicaciones políticas.

"¿Todavía sigue Sakura ingresada?" Jiraiya se interesó por el estado de la discípula de Tsunade, además era la última persona que tubo contacto físico con el desaparecido genin.

"Si, aunque pronto tendrá el alta aunque le costará un poco rehabilitarse... sin duda, Hinata le ha dado una buena... desde lo de Naruto... solo en estos días su actitud a cambiado bruscamente. Me ha pedido que la entrene, se pasa todo el día concentrada bien entrenando o investigando en la biblioteca alguna forma de hacer regresar a Naruto. No hay que ser muy listo de que ella está enamorada del chico." Tsunade sonrió mientras que Jiraiya tubo un pequeño escalofrío pues había visto a Hinata y su actitud era mucho mas... agresiva.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos mientras que la puerta se abrió y la persona que entraba no era otra que la persona estrella de la hoja: Hinata que había empezado a cambiar ligeramente su vestuario. (película road to ninja)

"Tsunade-sama, he venido para el entrenamiento." Hinata declaró firmemente ante la mirada de Jiraiya que parecía con la boca desencajada y que seguramente se iría a ganar la ira de la Hyuga de no ser por una nube de humo.

"Hola" Gamakichi apareció en la sala.

"Gamakichi...¿Qué haces aquí?" Jiraiya preguntó al hijo de Gamabunta pues era raro que los sapos aparecieran sin mas.

"Bueno...traigo información sobre Naruto pero si no te interesa..." Gamakichi quiso hacer una gracias para lograr dulces a cambio de la información pero su plan se vino a bajo por que nada mas decir la palabra Naruto, fue rápidamente agarrado por la heredera del clan Hyuga con una fuerza impresionante.

"Dime todo lo que sepas de Naruto-kun y mas te vale que no sea una broma por que si no..."

La que era la chica tímida estaba amenazando a Gamakichi con sus ojos con un Byakugan activo y que no daban una sensación de seguridad en la vida del pobre sapo.

"Bueno... el...ya no... ya no está en este mundo" Con esas palabras Hinata soltó a el sapo al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo devastada por la noticia. Jiraiya se quedó blanco y Tsunade derramó la botella de saque con el rostro al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Que os pasa?" Gamakichi preguntó extrañado a los tres humanos en la sala sin entender sus propias palabras, ahora una llorosa y cabreada Hinata empezó a zarandearlo sin parar en furia por esas palabras.

"¿Cómo que qué nos pasa? Naruto-kun está muerto... mi NARUTO-KUN MUERTO!" Hinata estaba al borde de la histeria y lloriqueos totales por la pérdida de su rubio favorito mientras que el sapo se da cuenta de que había usado palabras equivocadas.

"Alto... alto, ALTO... Naruto no está en este mundo pero no está muerto, está en otro mundo." El pobre sapo expresó la corrección... mas bien el hecho de concretar la frase anterior dejando a Jiraiya, Tsunade e Hinata con expresión de cara de pez para al poco recibir un golpe por parte de Tsunade.

"¡MALDITO IDIOTA! Nos has echo pensar en una idea equivocada. ¿Cómo que está en otro mundo? ¿Está bien?" La verdad es que todos querían saber el estado del Uzumaki.

"Bueno, no sé mucho... digamos que me distraje cuándo me invocó y pareció que le costó mas de lo habitual para invocarme y debido a cierto asunto no me enteré de mucho pero parecía bien." Gamakichi sintió que era necesario ocultar el motivo por el que no prestó atención a Naruto pues seguramente las dos chicas en la sala le dejarían en bastante mal estado.

"Jiraiya, ¿Crees que pueden hacer invocación reversa y luego traerlo a Konoha?" La idea de Hinata podía sonar buena pero los dos sannin al igual que el sapo simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

"Es cierto que podemos hacer invocación reversa para llevar a Naruto al monte pero cuando se deshace la invocación reversa vuelve a su origen y no a donde queramos... ahora su origen es ese mundo" Jiraiya admitía que era una buena idea pero no era posible de hacer. Al ver que no se podía hacer nada mas, la chica con el Byakugan se volvió al sapo.

"Si puedes saber algo mas en el futuro por favor, cuéntame lo que sepas y si ahora sabes algo mas... por favor..." Hinata quería cualquier mínimo de información sobre Naruto.

"Bueno... vi que había muchas chicas y... me pareció que a su lado había una chica bajita con el pelo rosa y... y..."

El sapo dejó de hablar cuándo un aura maliciosa rodeó a la Hyuga al escuchar las palabras de pelo rosa...

"Rosa... rosa... hasta en otro mundo chicas así me lo ponen difícil... rahhhhH!" Jiraiya se asustó, Gamakichi casi se mea en sus pantalones inexistentes y Tsunade no sabía si asustarse, enfadarse o sentirse orgullosa cuando Hinata agarró la mesa de la Hokage y la lanzó por la ventana. Y empezó a moverse en dirección a la puerta.

"Hinata...¿A donde vas?" Tsunade se extraño que Hinata se marchaba pues había venido para recibir su entrenamiento diario. En eso, la antigua chica tímida volteó su cabeza para revelar una expresión terrorífica con los ojos brillantes.

"Al hospital... hay que dar un trato especial y personal a las personas con el pelo rosa... ku ku ku..." Y tras la escalofriante risa final, dejó atrás a un sapo y dos shinobi de nivel legendario con la cara mas blanca que Orochimaru tras ver su último recibo de la luz (por eso ahora usa velas)

En ese momento cierto mago de fuego en un gremio de locos sintió un leve escalofrío pero lo achacó a un stripper idiota... en otro lugar cierta chica notó como alguien hablaba de ella pero le daba igual mientras no le quitasen a su Yuki, en una academia cierta vampiresa tubo la necesidad de quitarse el rosario o teñirse el pelo y por último teníamos a cierta banshee en la unidad de cuidados intensivos que sintió como su fin estaba mas cerca.

* * *

{Mundo donde está ahora nuestro protagonista}

"Por un momento he sentido que mi vida estaba en peligro" Louise sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo mientras recorría las calles del pueblo con su familiar en busca de la armería.

"¿Sucede algo?" Naruto giró su cabeza ante una palabras que apenas escuchó por lo bajo que había hablado la pequeña maga.

"No he dicho nada, debes de estar imaginando cosas" Louise se puso roja internamente mientras negaba lo que había dicho. "Mira, ahí está el local" Louise señaló el local donde debían comprar el material.

Tras entrar, Naruto se esperaba mas... realmente se sentía un poco decepcionado. Bien era cierto que gran parte de las armas eran diferentes a las que solía ver en las naciones elementales. Sin embargo, lo que tenía era un local un poco oscuro y sin duda la tienda de armas de la familia de Tenten era mucho mejor.

"Buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudar?"

Naruto se giró para ver a la persona que les iba a atender.

"(Hasta el vendedor... sin duda el local de la familia de Tenten es mil veces mejor)" El genin tenía una mini depresión al ver el aspecto del vendedor que parecía ser alguien que se aprovecha de los que tienen poco conocimiento sobre armas.

"Quiero una espada para mi siervo" el Uzumaki tubo una gota de sudor por las palabras que Louise utilizó de la manera Uchiha que le dio hasta un poco de escalofríos y encima eso le hizo recordar que tenía pendiente encontrar a Sasuke para llevarlo de nuevo a la hoja aunque primero tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta.

"¿Una espada? Umm.. si, se esta volviendo una moda el hecho de equipar con armas a los criados" El comerciante con pintas raras y nariz roja estaba un tanto animado por vender a alguien uno de sus productos. "Por lo que veo el muchacho, tal vez una espada ligera como un florete sería la mas adecuada." El comerciante dedujo por la apariencia y complexión poco ruda del muchacho dando a entender que su estilo era mas enfocado a la velocidad.

Por una parte, Naruto no podía opinar por que no sabía que era un florete y necesitaba verlo para dar su opinión. Sin embargo.

"¡NO! La espada tiene que ser muy grande y robusta!" La pequeña maga gritó al dueño de la tienda para que pudiera satisfacer la demanda .

**"Parece que la chica necesita algo para compensar algo que necesita"** Las risas ligeras del biju hicieran que Naruto se estremeciera un poco.

"(Kyubi... ¿Desde cuándo eres un pervertido? ¿Por que actúas así? ¿Por que después de todos estos años eres mas hablador de lo habitual? Que yo sepa, hasta la fecha solo querías devorarme o encontrar la forma de salir... y eso lo decías cuándo estaba por pedir tu fuerza.)" Naruto no paraba de preguntar al zorro de un modo un tanto molesto en parte por los comentarios que no paraba de decir últimamente.

"**Ya no estamos en Konoha Gaki, maldita sea... ni siquiera en las naciones elementales y yo tengo tanta idea de este mundo como tu. Y no hagas mas preguntas, son demasiadas y hablaré cuándo me de la gana. Puedo estar sellado dentro de ti pero aun tengo libertad de expresión y como tal te sugiero que aceptes la propuesta de Kirche cuando volvamos a esa guardería de niños idiotas por si no te has dado cuenta... del mismo modo que si tu mures yo muero... lo que sientes... puedo llegar a sentir. **"

Mientras que Naruto seguía debatiendo con el biju al que había denominado como otro pervertido mas... es más, después de esto Naruto podía confirmar que todos los adultos poderosos parecían ser unos pervertidos, el vendedor estaba asqueado con la noble que estaba ignorando sus consejos y por tanto determinó que la chica no tenía ni idea de armas por lo que decidió aprovechar la ocasión. Tras unos minutos de espera, el comerciante sacó del almacén lo que parecía ser una espada de oro grande y con muchas joyas, era claro que Louise tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras que Naruto observó de forma sospechosa la situación.

"Esta espada fue creada por un alquimista germano Lord Shupei , es capaz de cortar se acero como mantequilla" La sonrisa del vendedor no era para nada algo que uno podía considerar sana mientras que la maga observaba como si la espada fuera un caramelo aunque rápidamente volvió a su modo de comportar como un noble.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" La chica con problemas de tamaño preguntaba con cierto aire de superioridad de tal forma que parecía que esperara el precio para pagar de forma sencilla.

"Son solo 3000 nuevos oros" Y tan pronto como dijo el precio la maga cambio totalmente de actitud a la de una sorprendida.

"¡Pero si con ese dinero puedes comprar una buena casa con parque!" La voz de la chica era fuerte pero no demasiada, e incluso Kyubi dio gracias al cielo de que no tuviera el grito de banshee que la otra pelichicle en Konoha.

"Una buena espada vale tanto como un castillo" El vendedor parecía triunfante, esperando a recibir la cantidad que estaba solicitando. Después de todo, era una noble que seguramente era una caprichosa. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto decidió echar un vistazo a la espada que estaban por adquirir cuando frunció el ceño.

"Yo solo he traído..."

"Esto es un timo" Naruto interrumpió a Louise cuando estaba por mencionar la cantidad que había traído haciendo que su maestra y el vendedor le mirasen.

Louise se enfadó con la actitud de su familiar mientras que el vendedor empezó a preocuparse, parecía que el muchacho tenía en sus manos un tipo de espada que no había manejado antes pero en su mirada estaba la analítica de alguien que sabía al menos un poco en armas. El vendedor cuando les mostró el arma pensaba que ambos eran inexpertos en temas de armas y que la noble solo quería equipar al chico por que estaba de moda... sin embargo este chico no era un inexperto en la batalla.

Claramente Naruto no era un usuario de kenjutsu y tampoco es que había aprendido lo suficiente para llamarse novato, puede que no fuera tan hábil como Tenten en el manejo de las armas pero el si sabía algo por el uso de shuriken y kunai... por que realmente en kenjutsu no se le daba muy bien que digamos

"¿Que estas diciendo Naruto, no ves que esta espada la hizo un alquimista?" Louise intentaba defender al vendedor mientras que Naruto sacaba uno de sus últimos kunai en reserva. El vendedor miró extrañado la forma del arma del muchacho pues no había visto antes ese diseño.

"El material no parece adecuado y el filo no parece suficiente... tienes razón que tal vez la espada sea buena por que la hizo un alquimista por lo que pondremos a prueba la teoría de sus capacidades... Kage bushin."

El vendedor se asustó al ver que el muchacho se había multiplicado, en su mente quedaba que estaba intentando timar a dos nobles mientras que Louise observa como el clon mantiene el Kunai puesto de cierta forma para recibir el toque de la espada.

"Si esta espada es capaz de cortar el acero como mantequilla, destruirá el kunai haciendo desaparecer a mi clon..."

Y con un movimiento de espada un poco torpe aunque aplicando toda la fuerza posible, ningún arma se rompió sin embargo, la espada hecha por el alquimista se agrietó haciendo que Louise se escandalizase por que habían roto una espada cara.

"esta espada es solo de decoración... pensabas vendernos una espada inútil en la batalla... ¿Que pasaría si muriéramos por culpa de fiarnos del producto que nos vendiste?"

Naruto sonrió al igual que Kurama que por primera vez daba internamente gracias a Kami de que el chico por fin usase algo de astucia útil en la vida, ahora el vendedor estaba mas preocupado por las declaraciones del rubio que por la rotura de la espada. Bien era cierto que si se descubre el timo, todo le podía venir mal a la reputación del comercio.

Este cambio de acontecimientos hicieron que Louise sonriese con superioridad ante el comerciante.

"Por favor disculpen mi insensatez, pueden tomar cualquier arma a mitad de precio" El vendedor no quería mala reputación por lo que era mejor perder algo de ganancia a perder todo.

"Muy bien, entonces voy a buscar alguna espada interesante" Fueron unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, Naruto no encontraba nada que le llamase la atención aunque realmente no podía ser bueno buscando una espada por que no tenía conocimientos para el manejo, siguió buscando hasta llegar a un pequeño bidón con armas que parecían un poco viejas.

Tras buscar, encontró una espada que le llamó la atención. Era una espada que parecía ser vieja y algo oxidada pero extrañamente le resultaba familiar y como si tuviera que tomar dicha espada.

"Nos quedamos con esta" Naruto sonrió a su maestra mientras esta miraba a su familiar con una cara de total confusión y estado de paranoia.

"¿Pero has visto como está? parece lamentable." Louise intentaba hacer razonar al Uzumaki pero sin éxito.

"Con un poco de cuidado la espada puede ser útil, el valor es de 100 nuevos oros... por lo que os saldría por 50 nuevos oros". El comerciante dijo un poco extrañado por la elección del muchacho que podría haber conseguido cualquier arma con un descuento excepcional.

"Está bien" Louise sacó su bolsa y pago al comerciante mientras que ella ya no sabía que decir para su familiar aunque tampoco es que tuviera tanto presupuesto y al menos solo ha monigote que usar la mitad que traía por lo que si no hubiera sido por el descuento se hubiera quedado sin fondos.

Cuando salieron, Louise suspiro de alivio al ver que en su bolsa quedaban 50 nuevos oros para su mesada mientras recordaba algo.

"Naruto.. ¿Hay algo que se necesite para el entrenamiento?" La maga con problemas de altura preguntaba al genin mientras este pensaba un poco.

"Yo creo que no, además no quiero que gastes demasiado... veo que has gastado la mitad de lo que te quedaba hasta que recibas la paga-ttebayo" Naruto dio su sonrisa, después de todo, se imaginaba que tenía tan poca cantidad por que seguramente lo gastó todo en algún remedio para cuando estaba inconsciente... al mismo tiempo,Louise se enfadó.

"¿Y que mas me da que me quede poco? ¡Solo tengo que esperar! ¿Que vas a saber tu?" Louise miraba enfadada a Naruto mientras que este por un momento puso una expresión de recordar.

"El anciano Hokage, que era el líder de donde vivía solía darme una pequeña paga mensual cuando era niño para poder pagar las cosas" Aun seguían caminando en dirección a donde habían dejado el caballo pero Louise seguía con su enfado absurdo.

"¿Y por que tenía que pagarte el líder? ¿Tus padres eran pobres o sus vasallos?" en ese momento, por un instante el adolescente mostró una expresión de tristeza antes de intentar poner su mascara de felicidad.

"Nunca conocí a mis padres... en realidad...soy huérfano" La maga de pelo chicle se paró por un momento, por primera vez se sintió bastante mal consigo misma por las palabras propinadas y ahora que empezaba a pensar en la vida de Naruto antes de invocarlo.

"Lo siento... no quería... ¿Por que no los conociste?" Ahora se sintió un poco peor al preguntar pero Naruto ya estaba en su modo tranquilo mientras miraban a los caballos que no estaban tan distantes.

"Al igual que muchas otras personas... mis padres murieron el día que yo nací... " Por primera en mucho tiempo Naruto estaba hablando sincero con la persona que tenía a su lado mientras que cierto ser de chakra refunfuñaba en su prisión. Por otro lado, Louise quería conocer mejor a su familiar. Al mismo tiempo, el joven rubio veía las calles rebosantes de felicidad y los niños jugando por las calles. Todas las miradas eran buenas algo que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

"¿Sabes? Las personas de este lugar parecen bastante agradables" Para la duda de Louise Naruto expresaba su opinión sin entender el por que. La realidad era simple, a pesar de que los últimos años había logrado avanzar, todavía había bastante cantidad en Konoha que lo seguían mirando como el Kyubi mientras que recordaba las miradas que recibía de niño que eran totalmente opuestas a las que recibía ahora.

"¿Tenías a gente importante allí?" Naruto estaba ayudando a Louise a subir al caballo mientras esta preguntaba nuevamente.

"Veo que te interesas bastante por mi... ¿Acaso estas enamorada?" El Uzumaki bromeó al mismo tiempo que Louise empezó a despotricar de que solo quería conocer mejor a su familiar.

"Bueno... en realidad al principio solo tenía a unas pocas personas con las que te sobraban dedos para contarlas pero con esfuerzo hice que muchos reconocieran mi existencia y fuéramos amigos... tal vez pueda contarte en un futuro alguna de mis aventuras-ttebayo." Louise y Naruto cabalgan en dirección a la academia mientras que Louise estaba un poco mas animada, al menos no le había tocado un inútil, débil, idiota y pervertido familiar... aunque lo último no estaba muy segura.

"¿Por que tenías a pocos amigos al principio?" La pregunta fue clara y directa.

"Digamos que había algunas cosas que me superaban... tal vez algún día... " Sin duda la maga se dio cuenta de que el chico mantenía un misterio, sin duda no quería admitirlo pero cada vez estaba mas animada pueda que se quejara en algunas cosas pero se empezaba a alegrar de tener a un humano como familiar e incluso tenía habilidades especiales pero se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo arrebatado de su lugar de origen.

.

* * *

{Academia, habitación de Louise}

.

"¿Pero que narices?" En las manos de Naruto estaba una réplica exacta de la espada dorada de antes mientras que Tabitha, Louise y Kirche (esta última estaba con aires de superioridad) observaban a Naruto.

Déjenme explicarles, la acosad... quiero decir el equivalente de Hinata (aunque mas atrevida y mas... bueno no se puede decir que tengan mucho en común) fue a el mercado gracias a la cortesía de la dragona de Tabitha para ir a espiar a la maga y su familiar que se dirigían al mercado.

Tras una extensa búsqueda, lograron encontrar al par justo cuando ya se iban, sin embargo, la maga de fuego vio como Naruto portaba una espada así que decidió comprar algo que según ella era mejor.

"¿Te gusta?" Kirche preguntaba a Naruto mientras este intentaba procesar la información sentado en su cama echa de paja.

"¿A que viene esto Zerbest?" Louise estaba enfadada con la forma de actuar de Kirche intentando ganarse a SU familiar.

"¿Esto? Es un simple regalo por mi aprecio a este buen chico y.. después de todo es mejor que la chatarra que has comprado por que seguro que no tenías suficiente dinero" La pelirroja con grandes activos mencionó mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo que el Kyubi se desmayase por hemorragia al ver como los activos eran aun mas notables. Lo que Louise y Naruto no sabían es que obtuvo dicha espada por una sexta parte del valor que el vendedor pretendía cobrar por la estafa

"Ja, esa espada es solo de decoración. Una inexperta e idiota sería tan tonta para comprar algo así... bonita en batalla pero no te salva en ella" Louise se regodeaba mientras que Naruto mas bien pensaba que esto no acabaría bien.

Al mismo tiempo que las dos discutían, Naruto observaba la espada y buscar alguna palabra que sirviera para que la chica que se autodenominaba la ardiente pudiera entender que no quería la espada.

Al final, las dos terminaron de tal forma enfrentada que provocó que Tabitha usase su magia para quitar las varitas de las dos magas de la academia y dejándolas justo donde Naruto.

"¿Tu que piensas?" Las dos magas en plena furia empezaron a preguntar al pobre genin que se imaginaba que estaba a punto de pasar debido a todas las veces que había visto a Sakura, Ino o incluso Tsunade.

"¿No os podéis llevar bien las dos...-ttebayo? Naruto intentó ser un poco optimista pero lo único que recibió fue el golpe combinado de ambas chicas de forma sincronizada. Para acto seguido empezar... mejor dicho, proseguir con su discusión y declarar su odio mutuo...

"¡Cállense, estúpidas mujeres!" Una voz un poco metálica sonó por la habitación aunque el origen provenía del lugar donde Naruto estaba sentado y al que ambas chicas enfrentadas dirigieron su mortal mirada.

"¿estúpidas..." Comenzó Kirche con cara de incredulidad y furia.

"..mujeres?" Louise terminó la frase con la misma expresión haciendo que Naruto se acojonase profundamente al ser el objetivo de las miradas.

"Esperad.. yo no he dicho nada-ttebayo" Naruto empezó a mover sus brazos de forma cómica intentando demostrar su inocencia al mismo tiempo que las dos chicas comenzaban a preparar su inevitable destino.

.

.

"La espada" Si, la callada Tabithe, la persona que por fin ha dicho algo ha logrado salvar a Naruto por la confusión de haber dicho la palabra necesaria para que todos se fijaran en la espada que Louise compró para su familiar.

"Desde luego, despertarme de mi sueño..." La pieza de la empuñadura se movió imitando la mandíbula de un humano al hablar, ahora Naruto tenía cara de pez al igual que las magas que estaban discutiendo.

"Esto...La espada ha hablado" Naruto mantenía la cara de pez mientras sostenía la espada.

" ¡Me sorprendes! Este chico con cara de mascota y de idiota...¿Es mi usuario?" La espada vociferó a todo volumen.

**"Dímelo a mi" **El Kyubi asentía con la cabeza desde el interior de su jaula mientras que Naruto derramaba lágrimas internas

"¿Una espada inteligente? Louise, cada vez me sorprendes mas con tus cosas raras" Kirche mencionó con una expresión entre la sorpresa y extrañeza.

"Yo no sabía nada de esto.. la devolveré en seguida" La pobre chica no quería atraer mas humillación a su nombre si la veían cerca de ese arma mal hablada y en mal estado.

"¿En que año estamos? Antes que nada...¿Donde estamos? Eh responderme ahora." La espada empezó a preguntar sin vacilar mientras que Naruto sonreía.

"Me gusta esta espada, sin duda he escogido un buen compañero-ttebayo...¿Cómo te llamas? Me llamo Naruto" Naruto dijo con alegría mientras que las dos magas gritaron un 'eh?' con expresión de sorpresa total para que al menos Louise pasase a una expresión de rendición.

"Yo soy Derflinguer, gusto en conocerte compañero" La espada respondió animada al mismo tiempo que Naruto se alegraba que la espada parecía mas normal que su compañero de cuerpo mientras se podía ver a la maga Zero con una expresión de estar claramente deprimida.

"¿Por que las cosas raras tienen que juntarse a mi alrededor?" Y así las cosas tomarían un extraño rumbo para todos, después de todo, esta espada era especial... mas de lo que se imaginaban.

* * *

{Unos días mas tarde, sala del director}

.

Un nuevo día en la academia aunque ahora estaba sucediendo algo fuera de la rutina, el director estaba terminando de escribir un documento frente a una persona que no se ha visto hasta el momento. Una vez finalizada la escritura, la cual se hizo con magia, hizo levitar el documento y mostrárselo a dicha persona la cual simplemente sonrió.

"Estoy agradecido de que la academia entienda y coopere con la situación" La persona no identificada con un extraño bigote habló al director Osmond.

"Si es una orden directa del palacio, entonces no hay razón para negarse" Osmond respondía al que parecía ser un enviado por la corte del palacio.

"Entonces..." El enviado dio la vuelta para salir de la sala cuando al abrir la puerta se topó con la secretaria del director.

"¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche, señorita Longueville?" Este individuo se fijaba en la señorita Longueville aunque no miraba a la cara y esto lo notó mientras disimuladamente tapada dicha zona.

"Sería un placer, conde Motte" La mujer tubo que dar una falsa sonrisa a sabiendas que era mala decisión negarse. Y nada mas alegarse el conde, esta puso una expresión de desagrado total para acto seguido entrar en la sala del director.

"Y esta vez...¿Que tarea imposible ha encomendado el palacio?" La ayudante preguntaba mientras empezaba a tomar una pila de libros.

"¿Qué? Solo vino a avisarnos sobre un ladrón que ha estado merodeando en la zona... recientemente un ladrón llamado Fouquet se ha especializado en robar artefactos de nobles por medio de la magia y ha causado bastante conmoción últimamente" El viejo director explicaba a su asistenta que colocaba los libros en el estante.

"¿El puño de barro?" Longueville había oído hablar de dicho ladrón.

"Sí, nos han avisado por que actualmente la escuela custodia un tesoro del palacio real: El asta de la destrucción... pero no hay que preocuparse. Por muy fuerte que sea, el tesoro esta custodiado por múltiples conjuros de magos de nivel square" y con un movimiento del bastón, el director Osmond realizó un hechizo para mover un objeto que era lo que parecía una mano de bronce con el índice levantado y con ello, realizó un movimiento para deslizar el dedo por la espalda de la maga, sin embargo esta broma le costaría muy cara: Muy cara.

* * *

{Jardines exteriores de la academia}

"¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado-ttebyo?" Naruto no paraba de quejarse mientras estaba lavando ciertas prendas de su invocadora mientras recordaba como esta le decía que las prendas de seda tenían que limpiarse de forma especial.

"Que yo sepa, siempre he lavado la ropa para que ahora me cuestionen como hacerlo" Al mismo tiempo que Naruto seguía con sus quejas, otro Naruto estaba cumpliendo con su propia venganza.

"Esto es demasiado, maldito perro" Si, en esos momentos Louise había comenzado el entrenamiento supervisado por el shinobi favorito de todos.

"Esto son ejercicios básicos" Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos mientras observaba a la maga intentando realizar flexiones. Mientras tanto, el clon de Naruto seguía quejándose del lavado de la ropa y que le gustaría ver el entrenamiento de Louise.

"¿Básicos? No puedo casi ni con tres y me estas pidiendo 30, estoy cansada solo con esto y esto incómodo" Louise estaba refunfuñando al mismo nivel que el Uzumaki que limpiaba la ropa.

"Tal vez si realizáramos los ejercicios a las tardes en vez de a las noches, no estarías tan cansada y además. las ropas de la academia no son muy adecuadas para este tipo de actividades." Era obvio que el vestuario de la academia no era para hacer ejercicio. después de todo los nobles usan magia y se olvidan del esfuerzo físico.

"¡Cállate! No quiero que me vean entrenar y no pienso ponerme otro tipo de ropa para alguien como tu... no soy como esa Zerbest." Louise replicó mientras lograba dar al fin su 5º flexión por lo que solo quedaban 25 mas.

A pesar de poder conseguir la ropa adecuada, Louise aun no parecía decidida a seguir en serio el entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo recordaba cierto uniforme que daba la casualidad que aun conservaba, después de todo fue el regalo de un amigo hace años pero la talla sería perfecta para Louise por la altura, hablamos del uniforme que le regaló Rock Lee. Por otro lado, Kyubi a pesar de que era horrible ver a los cejas gigantes con esos uniformes... tenía un sangrado de nariz al imaginarse la maga de fuego con dicho uniforme.

Al pensar en ello, Naruto puso una sonrisa astuta, pues ahora tenía un elemento de disuasión contra Kyubi pero ahora su objetivo era buscar la atención de Louise para dirigirla al entrenamiento y se le ocurrió algo interesante.

"¿Sabes? Con el entrenamiento podrías llegar a ser mejor que Kirche e incluso te puedo decir que también te puedo enseñar algunos trucos que nadie podría hacer... e incluso la forma de cambiar de apariencia" Naruto puso el caramelo en la boca de Kirche, sin embargo a pesar de todo esto fue mal interpretado por la pelirrosada y decidió hacer lo mas normal.

"¡Perro pervertido!" Y sacando su varita lanzó un hechizo como de costumbre, provocó una explosión que hacía que Deidara sintiese orgullo para pasar a un estado de agobio por su compañero Tobi.

"¿No te cansas de eso-ttebayo? Bueno, si tan inútil te parece... pasemos a una clase práctica de taijutsu. "

En ese momento, Louise empezó a ponerse rosa como un tomate.

"¿Q-qué haces?" Louise empezaba a tartamudear mientras cada vez estaba mas roja mientras veía a Naruto quitarse la camiseta... o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

"Me has roto mi camiseta, menos mal que me quedan dos juegos mas... tal vez deba evitar ponerme mas camisetas durante los entrenamientos. (No quiero que empiece a hacerme explotar y perder mis preciados trajes naranja)"

Esto último lo pensaba mientras miraba a la luna y fue gracias a eso a que por un instante se perdió la mirada de una babeante Louise que tenía mirada de depredadora al presenciar lo que era un cuerpo que podría definir como el de un adonis listo para ser cazado. Sin embargo Naruto no lo vio por que al poco de empezar a babear se fijó en la cicatriz que tenía en la zona del corazón de tal forma que recordó que todavía no sabía como se hizo la herida.

"Yo no se pelear..." La maga decía la verdad mientras que Naruto se colocaba de una forma neutral.

"Podemos empezar a improvisar un poco, ven a por mi... utiliza lo primero que se te ocurra." Naruto se preparó mientras que Louise internamente se veía a sí misma con una postura un tanto daba cierta risa de pervertida.

Al mismo tiempo, en Konoha Hinata que estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por haberse pasado de la raya aunque hubiera sido de forma justificada, cambió de repente de actitud y le entraron ganas de aniquilar a todos las pelichicle planas en el mundo... empezando por la que tenía delante.

.

.

La estancia de Sakura en urgencias... va a ser para rato...

.

.

* * *

{Con el clon... al mismo tiempo}

"Naruto-kun" Este sonido provocó que el clon de Naruto diera un pequeño susto con sonido femenino.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte" La silueta en la oscuridad rebeló la figura de cierta sirvienta.

"Siesta-san... no me has asustado... estaba practicando mi voz... eso, practicando mi voz-ttebayo" Naruto intentó hacer como reía para no revelar que tenía miedo a los fantasmas ya que después de todo estaba en un castillo con magia de noche.

Lo bueno para el clon fue que Siesta se ofreció a enseñar a realizar la tarea de como tratar las prendas delicadas.

"Con esto estaría todo" La buena de Siesta mencionó mientras entregaba las cosas a Naruto.

"Muchas gracias Siesta-san, me has sido de gran ayuda" El uzumaki respondió con su característica sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Siesta.

"Por cierto, Naruto-san... ¿De donde vienes?" Naruto se paró al escuchar la pregunta de su instructora en lavado de prendas, pensando en si contar o no... después de todo ella era la que sabía respecto a los ninja.

"De una villa oculta conocida como Konoha" Naruto respondió mientras miraba a la luna, las lunas para ser exacto, todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Por otro lado Siesta no podía recordarlo bien, pero ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

"Gracias por todo" Siesta dio una pequeña reverencia mientras que Naruto no comprendía la situación y respondió con un '¿Eh?'

"Por lo que he visto, parece que eres alguien que nunca se rinde, he incluso te has enfrentado a un noble siendo un plebeyo... aunque también eres un ninja... lo que quiero decir, es que me has dado coraje para esforzarme mas y poder continuar" Siesta dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto empezó a sonreír tímidamente.

"Bueno, gracias..." Naruto no sabía que decir mientras que Siesta dio una pequeña reverencia y despedirse con un buenas noche... de todas las maneras, Naruto estaba extrañado por como había hablado la chica pero decidió que era mejor llevar las ropas a la habitación antes de que suceda cualquier accidente y se desvanezca como clon que es y deje por los pasillos las prendas de Louise por accidente. Al menos cargó el clon para recibir al menos un par de golpes... por si acaso.

"(Siento que algo raro va a pasar)" El clon pensaba justo unos momentos de que una puerta se abriese, era la puerta de la habitación de Kirche y de ella salía dicha maga con un conjunto bastante provocador.

"¡Naruto-kun! acercate un momento" Kirche habló en un tono de llamada que hizo que el uzumaki se pusiera en modo robot

"Lo siento Kirche-san pero tengo prisa" El clon de Naruto intentaba moverse ignorando la petición de la maga de fuego.

"Necesito algo de ayuda...por favor... solo quiero hablar" Kirche de alguna manera convenció al Uzumaki para que la acompañase a la habitación.

.

* * *

{cinco minutos mas tarde}

Un feliz Naruto y una agotada (pero sonrojada) Louise estaban recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a la habitación para dormir. Por suerte Naruto empezó a usar su conjunto nuevo de ropa

"Todavía me sorprende que limpiaras tan rápido la ropa para ayudarme con el entrenamiento" Louise dijo esto un poco jadeante mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de agua de una cantimplora.

"Si... claro... (¿Debo decir que se lo encargue al clon? Espero que hiciera lo que mandé... no había usado antes a los clones para largos periodos de tiempo) ¿Pero qué?" Naruto se quedó totalmente en shock mientras daba media vuelta.

"¿Que pasa Naruto?"Louise se asustó ante la extraña reacción de su familiar. "Un momento... ¿Por que vas ahí?" Louise se preocupó y enfadó mientras veía como Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Kirche.

Y en cuanto abrieron la puerta maestra y familiar pudieron ver a Kirche tirada en el suelo con una cara en shock y cierto cubo con un contenido que Louise reconoció al instante, después de todo... era su ropa íntima.

"¿Na..Naruto?" Kirche estaba aún en shock, tras haber intentado convencer a Naruto de estar con ella e incluso ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas entre las cuales estaba el libro/tesoro de los zerbest este se negó y como último recurso se abalanzó encima del rubio que provocó que este soltase el cesto con la ropa. La maga ardiente se puso roja encuentro se posicionó porque podía notar el cuerpo entrenado del shinobi mientras que este intentaba resistirse.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograr el objetivo, el genin exploto en una nube de humo dejando a Kirche en Shock.

Por otro lado, Naruto no sabía que pensar y era que acababa de descubrir que podía recordar las experiencias de sus clones.. por lo que maldijo a Kakashi por lo habérselo contado antes.

**"Si hubieras sido mas listo, hubieras usado el cambiazo para cambiarte por el clon antes de que desapareciera"**

El gran zorro habló a su contenedor en tono de bronca.

"(Claro y haber terminado siendo violado..)" Naruto suspiró mentalmente ante el zorro mientras que el zorro tomaba la respiración.

**"¿Eres idiota? Si no fuera por esta jaula... en estos momentos en vez de ser libre me gustaría ser capaz de tomar el control y hacer las cosas que hay que hacer."** El zorro empezaba a dar un poco de miedo.

"(¿Como ser su juguete?)" Naruto empezaba a dudar de si existía algún ser fuerte que no fuera un pervertido.

**"Por supuesto y no me quedaría ahí... en esta academia... podrías fácilmente..."** El Kyubi empezaba a fantasear con todas las posibilidades y digamos que los libros de Jiraiya solo empeoraron las cosas.

"(Estúpido zorro pervertido)" Y con esto, Naruto forzó la conexión mental con el zorro mientras se preparaba para lo que podría ser una conversación mortal.

"¿Que.. qué hace MI ROPA en el cuarto de la Zerbest?" Louise se puso roja al ver sus prendas en el cuarto de su rival la cual por cierto estaba en el suelo con cierta postura provocativa

"¿Que haces aquí Zero? Se supone mi lindo zorro y yo tendríamos cierta diversión" Kirche agarró del hombro a Naruto para arrastrarlo al interior de la habitación. Por otro lado Naruto intentaba no moverse del sitio pues algo le decía que tenía que buscar una buena vía de escape y rápido.

"¡De eso nada! ¡Y no es un zorro... es mi perro!" Louise agarró a Naruto por el otro brazo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, por otro lado el zorro estaba contento del cambio de situación y que tenía mucha suerte de tener a Naruto como contenedor.

"No soy un juguete" Naruto grito ante las dos que seguían forcejeando para que sin dejar de forcejear le miraran con cara de furia.

"¡SI LO ERES!" Ambas chicas y cierto biju gritaron a Naruto que solo provocó que suspirara mentalmente.

Tras un rato de ser presa del tira y afloja por parte de las dos chicas... lo cuál se sorprendió y se preguntaba como Louise recuperó las fuerzas para tirar de el... decidió hacer lo mas sensato.

"¿Qué?" Ambas dijeron de forma sincronizada al ver como tras una repentina nube de humo, Naruto fue sustituido por el recipiente de la ropa de Louise... Kirche al ver que no era Naruto, soltó el agarre haciendo que Luise recuperase sus ropas. La maga con problemas de estatura miró a donde estaba antes la ropa pues con lo poco que había estado Naruto, sabía que eso era la técnica del cambiazo por lo que al final cambió a su modo aristocrático, tomando a Naruto de la oreja y lo arrastro hasta el dormitorio.

"¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?" Louise parecía estar llena de fuerza a pesar del entrenamiento del cual había salido agotada, sin duda no hay nada mas peligroso que la furia de una mujer.

" Atrapó a mi clon" Naruto empezó a sentir un poco de miedo mientras Louise que ahora tenía una fusta de caballos tenía una expresión de duda mezclada con la furia retenida.

"¿Un clon? ¿A que te refieres? Además tu sabías que estaba ahí" Louise demandaba las respuestas mientras se oía como se tensaba el artilugio del castigo inminente del jinchuriki

"Bueno, puedo crear clones sólidos que duren mas tiempo y le pedí a uno que limpiara las prendas mientras te entrenaba y lo otro... bueno acabo de descubrir algo sorprendente-ttebayo" Naruto debía aprender a explicarse mejor con la última parte, después de todo encontrar a Naruto entrando en una habitación con Kirche con un atuendo excesivamente revelador y decir que ha descubierto algo sorprendente solo empujaba a Naruto a una muerte prematura.

"¿So...sor...sorprendente?" Los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa estaban con un tic aterrador mientras que Naruto recordaba su descubrimiento.

"Acabo de descubrir que puedo recordar las experiencias de mis clones cuando se disipan por lo que puedo entrenar mas en menos tiempo (Maldito Kakashi y Ero-senin)... así que al parecer mi clon volvía de las tareas cuando Kirche lo atrapó, me supongo que el clon no opuso mucha resistencia por que no quería desaparecer y dejar tu ropa por los pasillos... de todos modos esto sucedió 5 minutos antes de nuestra llegada." Por primera vez, Naruto había conseguido lo que muchos no lograron... calmar a una chica furiosa usando la verdad en lugar de una mentira.

Ante estas declaraciones, Louise empezó a usar la cabeza y varias ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza.

"Naruto, me estas diciendo... ¿Que puedes crear clones para hacer cosas que no tengan que ver con la batalla? ¿Qué pueden hacer?" Louise pregunto a su familiar mientras este no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Bueno, cualquier cosa que el original pueda hacer, sin embargo la duración y aguante depende el chakra que le aplique" Naruto explicó a Louise en modo profesor inocente antes de que la maga cayera a la cama inconsciente con un sangrado en la nariz.

"(¿Que le habrá pasado?)" Naruto pensó de forma inocente mientras el zorro no paraba de reír pues se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando la tabla de planchar.

* * *

{Al día siguiente}

.

"Naruto, quiero que a partir de hoy de quedes con el resto de familiares mientras estoy en clase" El shinobi se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica con problemas de altura mientras ahora quería saber los motivos.

"¿Por que?" Fue lo único que supo decir el genin eterno.

"¿Por qué? Te pasas gran parte del día durmiendo y cuando no lo haces, la clase se convierte en un debate entre tú y la profesora. (Y por que no quiero que Zerbest te siga)" La maga explicó mientras colocaba su postura con los brazos cruzados.

"Pe..pero.." Naruto intentaba convencer a Louise de que cambiara de idea.

"Nada de peros o de lo contrario, te dejaré sin comer tu ramen durante el resto del mes" Louise, había aprendido que para su familiar, el ramen era el alimento mas preciado y por tanto el nunca jugaría con el ramen. La cara de derrota de Naruto era evidente en su rostro.

"De acuerdo... Louise." Naruto se resignó y puso rumbo a donde estaban el resto de familiares mientras Louise entraba a el aula para sus lecciones.

.

{Minutos mas tarde}

.

Estar intranquilo, era decir poco, Naruto estaba totalmente intranquilo debido a la compañía con la que estaba actualmente.

"No, ¿Por que una serpiente?" Naruto estaba retrocediendo a causa de una serpiente familiar de uno de los magos cuya longitud podía ser la altura de alguien bastante alto. ¿por que la intranquilidad, bueno, le recordaba a Orochimaru y la serpiente que casi lo digiere en el estómago. Por desgracia, al retroceder, lo único con lo que se encontró fue con una especie de esfera púrpura que de pronto abrió su único ojo gigante que hizo que Naruto gritase como una niña.

"(Esto se acabó, me voy a las cocinas-ttebayo)" Y con un rápido movimiento, Naruto se escapó del lugar donde descansaban los familiares mientras esperaban a sus invocadores..

.

.

{Cocinas, minutos mas tarde}

.

"¡Esto esta genial! Siento las molestias por hacerte trabajar." Naruto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad mientras devoraba los alimentos que casi estaban a la altura del ramen.

"No te preocupes nuestra espada, esto son solo las sobras. Come tranquilo" Marco reía por como Naruto tomaba su comida mientas que Naruto solo podía pensar en como los nobles derrochaban la comida.

"Por cierto, ¿donde esta Siesta?" Naruto preguntó de forma inocente mientras que Marco puso una cara de duda.

"Lo siento, se me olvidaba que Louise no trabaja en la cocina por lo que es normal que no estuviera aquí" Naruto sonrió torpemente mientras que Marco ponía la cara un poco mas seria.

"¿A caso no sabes lo último respecto a Siesta?" Marco no se creía que Naruto no lo supiera.

"¿Saber qué?" Naruto dejo de comer por que tenía curiosidad acerca de las palabras del jefe de cocina.

"Esta mañana se ha ido de la academia... se ha marchado para trabajar como sirvienta del conde Motte" Marco habló con un poco de pesar pensando en Siesta y su futuro.

"¿Por que? ¿Así sin mas? ¿No podía negarse?" Naruto estaba un poco inquieto por la actitud de Marto pues es evidente que por su expresión, el que a Siesta no le esperaba nada bueno, por otro lado ante estas preguntas el cocinero se enfado.

"Como si pudiéramos negarnos a los caprichos de los nobles... bueno, hay que seguir trabajando." y con esa frase, el cocinero se marchó dejando a un Naruto pensativo por la información recibida... quería saber por que daba mala espina ese noble.

* * *

.

.

Y corten, siento haber tardado en publicar pero de esta forma mi mente no se extresa y los capítulos pueden conservar una duración decente. Además se me hace difícil escribir esta historia... pero difícil no significa imposible.

Tengo muchas sorpresas para esta historia y solo una persona sabe una de ellas (pero su licencia de spoiler le impide decirlo)

Ahora bien, mi intención original era llevar el capítulo hasta el final del cap del canon, pero aunque ya se como terminar dicha parte es el intermedio lo que me preocupa.

Después de todo, Naruto no es el torpe de Saito y terminar como quiero que termine las situaciones son mas complejas. Por lo que quiero la opinión del público que o bien ha visto el anime de zero no tsukaima o simplemente les gusta dejar su opinión:

**¿Que debería hacer ahora Naruto? Seguir los mismos pasos del canon de Zero o hacer algo nuevo pero **

**similar?**

Además también tengo mas preguntas como:

¿Que sucede con Kurama?

¿Que elemento troll tengo preparado?

¿Qué le depara a Naruto?

¿Que pasa con Akatsuki?

¿Sobrevivirán a la furia de Hinata?

¿Que pasa con Sasuke?

¿A quien le importa la anterior pregunta?

¿Debería salir mas a menudo?

Bueno, ahora que he dicho estas preguntas y me he visto por la red de youtube cantando en karaoke creo que mi cordura esta suficientemente lejos para dar paso al poder de la subnormalidad y empezar a calentar motores para hornear un nuevo capítulo de el legado de la diosa con el poder del trabajo en equipo con Eli... lo malo es que Ciela vuelve... siempre vuelve.

Hasta pronto y espero vuestros comentario y si no sois de los que comentan, mas os vale hacerlo esta vez pues si no Sakura aparecerá en vuestra casa y se pensara que sois Sasuke.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
